Do you really love me?
by Whistling Nightingale
Summary: [AU]COMPLETE! A 16 yearold Kagome Higurashi just transfers to Takanewa High and all hell breaks loose. Will her first year here lead her to true love or just more heartache? WARNING: MAJOR Kikyo bashing. InuKag MirSan
1. First Day of Hell

Hi guys, well here it is the long awaited first chapter. Please R & R and help me out. Thanks bye.

AphelionKnight

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha if I did Kikyo and Naraku would be long dead and Inuyasha and Kagome would have confessed their love already. And I don't own any of the brands of clothes I make reference to, if I did I'd be one rich teen.

A change on Kagome's age she is just about to turn 16 and get her dream car.

Prologue:

Kagome's POV

Hi I'm Kagome and I just transferred to Takanewa High this summer. I didn't want to change towns or schools but after my cousin died I couldn't stand being around my old town anymore. Plus on top of that my mom got a job offer and we moved in with Grandpa in Tokyo. So here we are in new place starting out a new life and I hope things really go right. I am Kagome Higurashi, and welcome to my life.

Chapter One:

First day of Hell

Author's POV

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg" went an alarm clock at 5:30 a.m.

"What the heck! Arrrgghh stupid freaking alarm clock" someone shouted while hurling it across the room and smashing it into about a million pieces.

"Kagome! Get up honey or you'll be late for school, breakfast is ready, I made your favorite." yelled her mom.

"Great I am going to a new school today where I don't know anyone this sucks, oh well I hope my day goes well." she said with a bit of sarcasm.

Kagome got up out of her bed and went over her closet to pick out her outfit for the day. She picked out a pair of long khaki pants, a baby blue colored t-shirt, along with baby blue colored Airwalks. She was an extremely beautiful girl, but she hoped the boys in her new school wouldn't be like the ones from her old(sorry not a chance, but one can hope right.). The outfit complemented her raven colored black hair with blueish highlights and accentuated her crystal cerulean blue soul piercing eyes. She grabbed her black purse and headed downstairs for her favorite breakfast...PANCAKES.

"Morning Mom, Grandpa, and Sota."

"Good Morning dear, here is your breakfast eat up and have a wonderful day at school. You too Sota." said their mom.

Kagome quickly ate her breakfast, kissed her mom and grandpa good-bye then raced off to her first day in this new school. Thank goodness she was only about 2 blocks away from the school so it wouldn't take her that long to get there.

When she first arrived she went straight to the main office to get all the information she would need and her schedule. She didn't have too much trouble finding it but it could have been a lot easier. All the guys kept staring at her as soon as she walked on school grounds and she was a little nervous.

"Name miss?"

"Kagome Higurashi"

"Oh yes here is your information, and I'd like to have Sango here to take you to your guidance counselor, and then show you around the school before classes start." said the secretary.

"Hi my name is Sango Taisho, what's yours?" she asked.

"Kagome Higurashi, I'm in 10th grade, what grade are you in?"

"10th"

They both headed off down the hall to guidance office laughing and giggling along the way.

Could this be the start of a wonderful friendship stay tuned to find out. I hope you liked it so far please R & R and give me some advice. Thank you.

AphelionKnight


	2. THE Chapter 2

Hey guys AphelionKnight here. This the long awaited 2nd chapter. Sorry I couldn't update it faster cause I had school, drivers ed, and softball practice but hopefully I will be able to update sooner than normal. All the teachers that are mentioned are all of my favorite teachers except for one.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha if I did Kikyo and Naraku would be long dead and Inuyasha and Kagome would have confessed their love already. And I don't own any of the brands of clothes I make reference to, if I did I'd be one rich teen.

Last Time:

"Hi my name is Sango Taisho, what's yours?" she asked.

"Kagome Higurashi, I'm in 10th grade, what grade are you in?"

"10th"

They both headed off down the hall to guidance office laughing and giggling along the way.

On to the next chapter:**_  
_**

**_THE_** Chapter 2

(sorry couldn't think of chapter title)

As they started walking down the hall Sango finally broke the silence.

"So what did you move here for?" she asked

"Two reasons, my mom got a job offer out here and I really couldn't stand being around my old neighborhood since my cousin died this summer." Kagome sadly replied.

(A/N: In real life my cousin Chris died in 2003)

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Kagome, I had no idea."

"It's okay, anyway what are some of the teachers like in this school?"

"Well Mr. Diehl my Algebra I teacher is really nice and funny, Mrs. Powell my Spanish II teacher is also really nice and-"

"Really I hope I get them because I'm taking Algebra I and Spanish II."

"Anyway as I was saying, Mr. Andrews my Science teacher is the best and coolest, Mr. Sheldon my English teacher is the most fun and coolest teacher there is, then for History I have Mr. Eschman he funny but really strict and demanding, One teacher you want to watch out for is Miss Porter she is a psycho bitch."

"Wow lots of variety, eh?(A/N: Hehehe a little Canadian) What are some of the students like?"

"Well there is Kikyo Setsuni, she is the biggest and most popular slut in the entire school and she's only in the 9th grade cause she failed last year, hehehe bitch deserved it too, Then there is Koga the most popular jock in the school and anything he sees that he likes he takes claim to. So avoid him, Ok."

"Well people like that cause me to get pissed off!"

Once they reached the office Kagome got her schedule which was exactly the same as Sango's(A/N: Hmm that seemed...planned, well it's my story and I get to decide what happens muwahahahaha). They both went back to the main office and Kagome became an office aid along with Sango during their 1st period study hall. Just when they were sitting and waiting for the bell to ring, in walked the **_Hottest_** guy Kagome has ever seen.

He glance at her "Man she is so **_Hot_**, I've got to have her, here comes **_Operation Seduction_**." he thought.

"Oh my God he is so hot!" thought Kagome

"Sango how **_Dare_** you hog up the company of this pure goddess. Hi I'm..."

Who is it? Inuyasha, Koga, or even quite possibly :looks around shiftly:

_**MIROKU!**_

**AphelionKnight:** Hehehehe it could be Miroku

**Inuyasha:** No I'll kill you bitch if you make it either Miroku or Koga. Hell I'll kill you if it's anyone but me, Kagome is **_MINE!_**

**AphelionKnight:** Calm down Inuyasha

**Inuyasha: **Hell No! I will not calm down you...

**AphelionKnight:** Kagome!

**Kagome: **Inuyasha **_SIT BOY!_**

Bam

**Inuyasha: **Arrgghh Damn you!


	3. Awwwww that hurts

Hey guys its AphelionKnight here. Sorry it took so long for the wait but you know how teachers can be demanding. And plus I was helping my cousin with his science project(a fake news broadcast about salmonella). It was hilarious, he was the anchorman, my brother was the cameraman, and I was everything else, I did the music and the little jingle for our news station, etc. Bad news is that he said it'll probably be showed to his entire school.

BTW sorry if I forgot to mention what Sango looks like, she looks basically the same way in the anime but she is wearing a white skirt, with white sandals, and a blue shirt with a picture of the kitty that Pepe Le Pew "loves" with white writing that says "YOU WISH" on it. (I love that shirt I OWN IT too.)

Disclaimer: Damn If only I owned Inuyasha,sigh a girl can dream, a girl can dream sigh

Last time:

"Sango how **_Dare_** you hog up the company of this pure goddess. Hi I'm..."

Chapter 3:

Awwwww that hurts...

"...Inuyasha, and might I say you are one sexy godd--"

"Geez Inuyasha, give it a rest; Kagome I'm sorry I should have informed you about my cousin Inuyasha." Sango interrupted.

Kagome was to busy checking Inuyasha out to notice what Sango had said. Dang was he hot, he was wearing a red-colored shirt that said "Mess with me + You'll get your ass kicked" in white lettering along with a pair of black basketball shorts, he had long wavy silvery shining hair and intense golden eyes that would just make her heart melt. And on top of his head were two **_CUTE_** doggy ears. Kagome let out a small giggle causing his ears to twitch in her direction.

Inuyasha smirked "I bet you think I'm sexy don't you."

Kagome tried to hide her blush and said "As if , you are rude, arrogant, and--"

"Completely dead sexy, I know" he interrupted smirking.

The bell rung signaling the end of first period.

Kagome's face flushed with anger "Come on Sango let's go, hmpf."

With that she and Sango hurriedly left the main office leaving a smirking hanyou behind.

"Oh yeah, She wants me" he said to no one in particular.

On to English class with Mr. Sheldon:(He ROCKS!)

"Hi how are you guys today? Well we have a new student, and her name is Kagome Higurashi, she just moved here, so give her a warm welcome." Mr. Sheldon said.

Turning to Kagome "Why don't you and Sango take a seat next to the window and--"

Click, BAM

"Oh Inuyasha better late than never, come on in and have a seat next to Kagome, and help her get caught up with the rest of the class". Mr. Sheldon said.

Just before Kagome could protest "But Sango can--"

Inuyasha grinned "Certainly I would **_LOVE_** to help Kagome" he said winking at her.

Kagome's blush darkened with a tinge of flattery, embarrassment, but mostly anger 'Why the hell is he here, and trying to help me out. God Why do you hate me?' she thought.

"Hey sexy, What's up?" Inuyasha asked while smirking.

(A/N: And sadly yes that's how he (my ex-boyfriend) greeted me every morning even before I told him I liked him, gee he used to tick me off with that, I seriously wanted to kill him.)

"The sky asshole." came her cold reply.

He faked a pained expression "Awwwww that hurts sweetheart,...So do you need some help?" he asked innocently.

"No thank you. I'm going to ask Sango for help, hmpf."

With that she turned around in her seat and did what she said, she totally ignored him the whole time. But giving quick glares of death when he would stare at her.

Just be fore the bell rang

Inuyasha asked "So Kagome, what class do you have next period?"

"What's it to you?" she snapped hotly.

"Well I was hoping to have another class with you, I have Spanish II next with Mrs. Powell, so what do you have?" he asked with curiosity.

Kagome looked down at her schedule which read:

1st-Study Hall-Mrs. Schaefer

2nd-English 10-Mr. Sheldon

3rd-Spanish II-Mrs. Powell

4th-Algebra-Mr. Diehl

5th-Health/Gym-Mr. McCleary

C-Lunch

6th-Biology-Mr. Andrews

7th-American History-Mr. Eschman

(A/N: Oh how I wish this was my schedule but in reality its last years mixed with this years,darn.)

"Damn, arrrgh." she groaned.

"What's wrong, are you in my class?" he asked being innocent a little too innocent.

Kagome mumbled something the his sensitive ears couldn't quite pick up.

"Did you say something sweetie?hmm?" he inquired.

"Yes, okay I'm in your class next period!"

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggg

"Well I'll see you in class, bye babe." he quickly replied, then he bent down and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek then ran down the hall leaving a very flustered and pissed off Kagome behind. 'Damn him, he just kissed me on the cheek, arrghh.' she angrily thought.

Sango came up behind her and suggested they go to their next class before they get a detention, so they hurriedly ran down the hall and up the stairs.

Not known to Kagome, but someone was watching with a searing feeling of jealousy at what had transpired between Kagome and Inuyasha.

'Arrrggghh, Inuyasha how **_dare_** you, she's...'

Hmm who is it? I don't know, I can't decide you guys need to help me choose between:

Kikyo

Koga

Naraku

Please vote in you reviews or e-mail me, with your suggestion. Thanks.

AphelionKnight: Hmm I wonder who I should make it be, hmm so many choices, Kikyo, Naraku, or Koga.

Kikyo: It should be me you whore I won't stand by a let that slut take my Inuyashie away for me!

AphelionKnight: What the HELL! Did you just call me a WHORE and Kagome a SLUT! Well bitch you've got another thing coming to you! Inuyasha is Kagome's not yours!

slap

Naraku: Kikyo, you slutty girlfriend of mine it's not gonna be you it's going to be me! I'll take away all that Inuyasha cares for muwahahahahaha!

AphelionKnight: Oh no you won't Kagome, Inuyasha!

They both appear, Kagome notches a sacred arrow in her bow and fires it at Naraku and Kikyo.

Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!

Their attacks fly towards their enemies as Kikyo and Naraku scream out in pain.

Inu +Kag: GO TO HELL!

AphelionKnight: Good riddance to them both they were in the way of your guys's feelings.

Inuyasha and Kagome both blush

Koga: Hey well I know it's going to be me! Oh Kagome I love you leave dog turd over here and come to me!

Kagome: Well um Koga...sweat drops

AphelionKnight: Hey Koga don't you have to be getting home to Ayame, hmm..

Ayame: Oh Koga dearie where are you?

Koga: Oh dear God no I'm doomed, later Kagome.

Miroku: Hey well personally I think it should be me!

AphelionKnight: What the Hell, not you too Miroku, oh what has this world come to..

Sango: MIROKU! slap

Miroku: Sango don't worry my flower my heart belongs to you alone

slap I can't help it that my hands are cursed.

AphelionKnight: Oh dear I can't decide help ME! For crying out loud I'm fricking fighting with ANIME characters, I've truly gone insane, take me away to the nut house.


	4. The Slut & The Pervert

Hey guys I'm sorry about the long wait, but my stupid teachers put a lot of pressure on me this past week and I really didn't get any good ideas on how to come about doing the 4th chapter. I had gone to the orthodontist yesterday and now I have to wear rubber bands in a triangle shape on my front teeth again, only this time the rubber bands they gave me are half the size of the ones i had before and my mouth hurts like HELL! But I'll be getting my Braces of on JULY 7TH and I couldn't be happier just 2 more months! I couldn't stop smiling today cause of them and I went around school saying "Hi I'm Tour Guide Barbie" and "Bu-bye now, bu-bye, good bye, hehe are they all gone now? Can I stop smiling? Oh thank god my cheeks are killing me"-that's Tour Guide Barbie from Toy Story 2.

If you have any questions about the story feel free to ask in your review or e-mail me and hopefully I can answer them all.

TenshiKikyo: Well to answer why Kagome is a pain to Inuyasha is cause I was a pain

and in denial that I had any feelings toward my ex-boyfriend in the

beginning of our "relationship" and plus it because she doesn't want

to get hurt again so she thinks if she keeps ignoring him he'll go

away, exactly how I thought about my ex-boyfriend except I was wrong

and he wouldn't leave me alone cause he "loved me too much" that lying

cheating SOB. Arrrggh and I still love him too, darn. But don't worry

she'll come around eventually cause let's just face it, Inuyasha and

Kagome are meant to be together end of story.

I hope that clears that up a bit.

Lil'Ally: Inuyasha is such a pervert cause my ex-boyfriend was, quote "hey sexy, what's up?" god I wanted to kill him.

And to answer x SwT x LiL x HaNyOu x question:

Because you'll find out part in this chapter and the next to come.

Thanks for all your reviews I guys I appreciate them, I love you ALL!

On to the long awaited chapter.

Last time:

Not known to Kagome, but someone was watching with a searing feeling of jealousy at what had transpired between Kagome and Inuyasha.

'Arrrggghh, Inuyasha how **_dare_** you, she's...'

Chapter 4:

Kikyo "insert demeaning name" Setsuni

and Miroku "lecher" Hoshi

'... such a SLUT, ah look at her ugh, she stole my beautiful face!' thought a very angry girl, while walking down the hall to her next class.

But in all actuality Kagome was A LOT prettier than her and less slutty. Sure they looked similar, but this girl had straight black hair, cold dark brown eyes, cold expressionless face, heavily made up with make-up. She had on a VERY short jean skirt that came up WAY above her knees, a bright hot pink shirt that was cut WAY too low and said "your boyfriend thinks I'm hot", a pair of white high-heel sandals and a matching white and pink purse that said "Hottie" on it.(A/N: yes she thinks highly of her quote "Hotness" as if well all know who is hotter...duh Kagome. If you can tell I really, really HATE Kikyo, but no offense to those that like her. So don't read if you're a fan of hers, cause she is only going to get bashed repeatedly, and No she isn't Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend)

"Hey Kikyo" called a smaller girl with white hair held back by 2 flower pins, dark black eyes, who was wearing similar clothes to Kikyo except her shirt was green, and she didn't have as much make-up on, was running toward her.

"Hey Kikyo did you hear about what Inuyasha did like 2 minutes ago! He kissed the new girl...Kagome...I think... ON THE CHEEK!" she squealed.

"Hmpf I don't need you to tell me Kanna...I SAW IT with MY OWN EYE!" shrieked Kikyo

"Umm your own eye?" asked Kanna

"Uh I mean EYES!(A/N: Hehehehe now we know why Kikyo failed last year) Any way Can you believe it! I've been after Inuyasha for 2 frickin years and he doesn't even give me the time of day literally, then comes along Miss Perfect..cough...hardly..cough and he frickin KISSES HER! Arrgghh WHAT THE HELL IS UP! INUYASHA IS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!" yelled Kikyo

"Ahem Kikyo, here is a detention slip and next time keep it down, by the way here is another one for you and Kanna being late to class, oh and get a pass" their teacher said as he walked back in class after sticking 2 detention slips on their foreheads.

RIIIIINNNNGGGGG click bam the door shut in their face.

Leaving Kikyo and Kanna fuming on the other side as they walked down to the office to get a pass.

In the meanwhile with Sango and Kagome:

They made it to where Spanish class was held before the bell rang. Luckily Inuyasha didn't say anything to Kagome all period, which of course she was glad. Kagome met another girl named Linda who sat next to her and Sango in class(A/N: Yay, of course this girl is my friend Linda, she's cool) They chatted for about 10 minutes till the teacher came in "No hablan en igles, hablan en espanol" said Mrs. Powell. Then she noticed Kagome and gave her a textbook, and had Sango, her and Linda work together in a group with the assignments given. Then after 50 minutes the bell rang again.

RIIIINNNNGGGG

Inuyasha stood up and walked away quickly but not before giving a quick glance in Kagome's direction before walking away.

Kagome looked up and glanced in Inuyasha's direction as she and Sango were leaving to go to math class. Everything thing went smoothly till lunch which was when all the fun started. As they were walking toward the cafeteria they heard a loud shout.

"Oh Sango my flower, Wait Up!" called a guy that had dark hair with a small pony tail at the base of his neck, light brown eyes, wearing jeans and a bright green shirt with the

1-UP mushroom on it, was running at them.

"Oh god no" mumbled Sango.

"Oh is he your boyfriend?" asked Kagome

Sango blushed "What! HELL NO like I'd ever go out with that lecher!" she screamed.

"Awww Sango that hurts honey, well, well who is this lovely young maiden, I'm Miroku Hoshi, what's your name?" he innocently asked.

"Hi I'm(TOUR GUIDE BARBIE hehehe couldn't resist) Kagome" she replied.

"Kagome can I ask you a question? Please."

"Umm okay what is it?"

"Kagome I don't think you should-" interrupted Sango.

"Nonsense, Kagome will you bear my child?"

"Why yes Miroku I'd be happy to" she replied.

Inuyasha was near by and heard exactly what they said and was completely stunned "WHAT!"

"Kagome you did not just agree to that. Did you!" asked Sango.

"Of course not, I just wanted to see Miroku's reaction if a girl actually agreed to it" she giggled.

Miroku upon hearing this froze in his spot and stared wide eyed at Kagome who was giggling at him.

Inuyasha started growling, then he heard what Kagome said to Sango and inwardly smiled. 'Oh thank God I thought she was going to actually do it' he thought. Inuyasha marched over and hit Miroku on the head.

"Miroku! She doesn't actually want to bear your child" he said.

"Oh I thought for once it was real" Miroku said downtrodden.

"Besides" Inuyasha said while walking toward Kagome and putting an arm around her shoulder "she has the hots for me"

Kagome's face flushed with an un-known feeling.

"Take it off or I'll brake it off" she said angrily.

Miroku walked over to Sango who couldn't stop laughing at what Inuyasha was doing to Kagome. 'Hehehe I know she likes him' she thought. His hand reached around Sango's shoulder and traveled down further and further to...

"AHH PERVERT!" Sango screamed and hit Miroku on the head.

Kagome looked at Sango and she looked back at Kagome mouthing "1..2..**3**" And they both beat the crap out of Miroku and Inuyasha for inappropriate touching, then stormed off to lunch. Then when the bell rang they were off to science class. (A/N: I know i skipped math and gym class but come on I'm getting tired of describing their whole day but after I'm done with the first day I promise it'll go faster, unless you guys like me describing it in detail)

After a little mistake in the lab, Kagome had to go to the bathroom and clean up.

Inuyasha on the other hand had caused a MAJOR accident in his science class and was also on the way to the bathroom. When he saw Kagome walking down the hall and was about to walk over to her, when he saw another guy come out of a room and walk up to her.

'There she is, I've got to talk to her , she's going to be mine' the mysterious stranger thought as he walked up to Kagome and put an arm around her.

Kagome became irritated when she felt an arm go around her shoulder "Inuyasha, I've told you before, Take it off or I'll break it off" she said hotly

"Don't mistake me for Inuyasha, that low life half breed, you are too good for him, from now on you're mine, you ARE MY woman" the stranger proclaimed.

By this point Inuyasha was seething with rage and jealousy 'How dare he touch MY girl, grrr...'

AphelionKnight: Hmm now I wonder who it shall be? I know but I ain't gonna tell a soul.

Inuyasha: BITCH TELL ME WHO IT IS OR DIE!

Raises sword at me

AphelionKnight:eep Kagome!

Kagome appears behind me

Kagome: Inuyasha are you harassing the author!

Inuyasha: Umm –no. Wait Kagome DON'T!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

bam

I hope you like it, It's like 5 frickin notebook pages. Please R&R.

Much Love and Byes.

Laura(A.K.A. AphelionKnight)


	5. Evil

Hey guys sorry it took a while I was gonna update on Tuesday, but we had a severe thunder storm hit and knock out our power, then I was gonna update last night but my softball game ran till 9:45 and I was REALLY tired(I was so happy I hit a double!My coach wanted me to push for a triple but I didn't think I could make it ) I'm currently writing chapter 6 but I had to tweak the rating a bit cause the next chapter is kind of freaky and a little angsty. It has nothing to do with my life but I thought it would be interesting to the story. But it might be a few days before I finish it cause I have to write an autobiography for English class. Kay on with the story enjoi!

Last time:

"Don't mistake me for Inuyasha, that low life half breed, you are too good for him, from now on you're mine, you ARE MY woman" the stranger proclaimed.

By this point Inuyasha was seething with rage and jealousy 'How dare he touch MY girl, grrr...'

Chapter 5:

Eeeevvviiiilll!

(Evil)

...**_HOJO_**!'(hahaha bet you thought it was Koga, didn't you? Don't worry he will also "claim" Kagome + Inuyasha will go into another fit of jealousy hehehe I tricked you anyway on with the story)

'I'm gonna kill him if he doesn't take his filthy hands off of her, how dare he touch what is**_MINE_**!' Inuyasha inwardly screamed.

"Umm excuse me! Take your hands of me..who are you?" she screeched.

"Hojo+ I'm sorry I Can't do that, you are mine! I can't let anyone take advantage of you." he firmly stated. (I know Hojo is totally OOC but hey It's my story)

Kagome looked up at her "captor", he looked like a mama's boy, with his short cut brown hair + deep mischievous brown eyes, he was an EXTREME prep+ he had an evil smirk on his face as he leaned for ward toward her face, he got closer and closer...

"**_THAT'S IT! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!_**" Inuyasha screamed while storming out from behind the corner and giving a death glares Hojo. Kagome was completely frightened, but when she heard Inuyasha's voice she couldn't have been happier.

"Inuyasha" she breathed with a sign of relief.

Inuyasha inwardly smiled that she was relieved to see him. He walked over to them, grab Kagome's hand + pulled her from Hojo's grasp + stood in front of her.

"What do you want with her? Isn't Eri already your girlfriend?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Oh puh-lease, I've given up on her, in fact I never had feelings fo her. I just used her for my personal gain, but this girl, Kagome, is more beautiful + perfect for me than anyother girls I have seen or dated, **_I WANT HER_**!" Hojo stated pointing Kagome.

Inuyasha started growling "If I ever see you near her again, I will personally kill you with my father's sword(sorry don't know how to spell it, he keeps it in his locker hehe bad Inuyasha)" he threatened, with that Hojo ran down the hall + back to his class.

"Thank you Inuyasha.." Kagome said.

"You are welcome, So Kagome...will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Hmpf still as arrogant + confident as before, don't think that just because you saved me I'm going to go, "Oh yes Inuyasha I'll go out with you,yes I'm your girlfriend, do what you want with me! You're my savior!" she replied sarcastically.

"So does this mean you'll go out with me?" he asked.

"Inuyasha you are so dense...I said no" she replied annoyed.

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Umm sorry got 2 get back to class" with that she ran back to science class before Inuyasha could catch her. (I know that's kind of a lame excuse, but hey I used it all the time on my ex-boyfriend, but it never worked Bobby kept asking) Kagome had heard Inuyasha shout down the hall "Kay see you later sweetheart"

When Kagome got back to class, she, Sango+ another girl she met, Kendra, finished their science experiment in Mr. Andrew's class (He is my favorite teacher, it's too bad I can't take physics or I could have him again, darn math)(Kendra is one of my best friends in the whole world, she told me she wouldn't read my story if I didn't put her in it + she also said my story was...STUPID!Wahaha I can't believe her!)

RIIIINNNNGGGGG

Sango + Kagome were on their way to American History with Mr. Eschman + little did Kagome know who was in her next class, but Sango decided to keep that to herself.

"Why hello Miss Higurashi, why don't you pick up one of those books in that stack over there+ how bout I have you and Sango switch seats, you can sit next to Inuyasha+ Sango you can sit next to Miroku" said Mr. Eschman(The desk are like a table with 2 seats per table)

Both of the guys smirked them but they quickly faded when the girls sent them looks of death.

"Oh Miss Higurashi + Miss Tama, if either Mr. Taisho or Mr. Hoshi bother you feel free to hit them with whatever you like" Mr. Eschman calmly stated.(A/N: Mr. Eschman was so cool cause he really gave me permission to hit Bobby with whatever I wanted if he bothered me. LOL I hit him **_A LOT_**! )

"So Kagome wiil you go out with me?" Inuyasha asked as she was sitting down in her seat next to him for the 3rd time that day(boy he really is dense...like I said he's based on my ex so he was the same way)

"Inuyasha I thought I told you no."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because why? There's got to be a better reason tan because."

"Just drop it, okay." she said hotly as she went back to paying attention to the lesson.

Click Bam

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Eschman, but Mr. King wanted to talk to me" said a guy that had long black hair in a pony tail + grayish-blue eyes, while throwing a hall pass on Mr. Eschman's desk.

"Yeah, yeah go take a seat Mr. Hotshot+ if you're late again you get a detention slip regardless of having a pass" said Mr. Eschman.

The guy walked down the row to his seat next to one of his friends, near what he +everyone else thought to be the most beautiful girl EVER. He tapped on her shoulder, she turned around + smiled him.

"Hi, you must be that new girl here, I'm Koga. What's you name beautiful?" he inquired with a genuine smile that caused her to blush a little.

"Hi I'm(TOUR GUIDE BARBIE, hehehe sorry It's just too tempting, on with the story) Kagome" she said.

"Well Kagome you are too hot to be all by yourself, the moment I laid my eyes on you I knew you were mine, from now on you are MY woman" he stated with great triumph not caring that he claimed her like a piece of property. Kagome upon hearing this became..shall we say...**_EXTREMELY PISSED OFF! _**

"**_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!_** You can't claim me like a piece of property! I'm my **_OWN_** person! No one, I repeat **_NO ONE_** has claim on**_ ME!_**" she angrily screamed + knocked his arm that had somehow snaked around her shoulders when she wasn't looking off+ hit him in the face with her textbook(Ouch..dang +those history books are thick too). The entire class cheered + clapped for her , then laughed Koga for getting beat up + turned down by a girl. Finally Mr. Eschman threw him out of class for disrupting it, but not before giving him a detention slip.

RIIINNNGGG

The bell signaled the end of school. Kagome + Sango hurried out of the classroom to their lockers(which happen to be next to each other. It's my story damn it. I decide everything, just kidding, I love your input. please don't hate me) they both quickly said goodbye + Kagome walked outside & turned left to head back to her family's shrine.

"Hey Kagome! Wait up!" someone shouted. Kagome turned around & came face to face with Miroku.

"Oh Hey Miroku" she quietly said.

"Kagome I'm sorry about the question I asked you during lunch, I ask every girl that, & I'm really sorry about Inuyasha's behavior, he just seems to really like you, In fact I've never seen him like a girl this much before except ... but that was a long time ago, & this is only ! Day!" he exclaimed.

Kagome blushed this "Well that's very flattering but..." she froze still & stared wide-eyed what or whom was standing behind Miroku in the shadows.

"What is it? What's wrong?..Kagome..?" Miroku asked noticing her fear & discomfort.

"Its...its...its..." she stuttered pointing something or someone behind him. Miroku slowly turned around to see in the shadows someone who looked SO evil, SO horrible, someone that apparently wants to kill. He could see it in the intruder's blood red eyes.

Kagome gasps "..."

K still working on chappy 6 please do the 2 R's Read & Review. Love you all, Byes.

Laura


	6. Thanks and I'm sorry

I'm so sorry I might have to put a hold on my writing for a bit cause in these last 2 weeks of school teachers are piling on the homework and I have to study for finals so please bear with me. Beside my parents would disown me if I got any lower than a 4.0 GPA. I've got some terrible news to report, I thought I wouldn't have to face my ex-boyfriend anymore cause he moved last year to North Carolina but he's coming back for good. That means all my feelings for him that I harbored deep inside me might resurface again and I'm scared that I'll fall in love with him again. God help me. I swear if he tries to make another move on me I'll kick his sorry ass. In the meantime I've written a one-shot song fic **How Far** to hold you guys over until the next chappy for Is it real or all a joke, I was crying while writing it but trust me it has a happy ending. I want to give a special personal thanks to each and everyone of you that reviewed my story in chronological order from 1st to last:

**Lil'Ally**: You are one of my most loyal reviewers and my first and I thank you SOOOO much for your input. I love your stories by the way. I love you! thanks for reviewing like 7 times, that shows you are a loyal reviewer, please don't hate me for forgetting to review your stories again!

**DragonflyLover13**: Thanks so much you really helped me a lot in the beginning and I think my writing improved because of you. Thanks so much.

**GoddessofNight419**: Thanks for your review, I appreciate it, and yeah I did kind of go a little fast in the 2nd chapter.

**Eeveeshadows**: Thanks for your review and yeah its sad that my cousin died, but I got to keep on living and writing more fanfictions! Thanks.

**raven675**: Thanks for reviewing. Yeah I think it's a good story too. (Of course I'll say that I'm the author, but hey can't I admire my own work once in a while)

**TenshiKikyo**: Thanks so much for reading my story. But I don't think it'll be a million chapters though . Thanks for reviewing.

**Jiliene**: Thanks for you vote, even if Koga didn't win but trust me he and Inuyasha will fight for Kagome and Inuyasha will definately win.

**godess of the anime freaks**: Thanks for your vote and Kikyo did win. Thanks a bunch.

**x SwT x LiL x HaNyOu x**: Another one of my loyal reviewers, thanks so much for your 3 reviews. Yeah Kikyo is dumb and I'm not gonna say who it is in chappy 6 yet. Thanks so much, love ya!

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha**: Yes your are like the 5 th person to tell me to update soon and I I will, and you are my 10th reviewer, YAY! Thanks for reading my story.

**windgal**: thanks so much for reading my story and voting even though Koga didn't win, but trust there will be Inu/Koga battles for Kagome's heart.

**Shippo77379**: Yay thanks for reading my story and telling me to update. I think if you guys keep bugging me i might have to update ASAP. Thanks.

**jenny:** Yeah I know my story is good, hehehe I'm the author so why wouldn't I like my own story. I stopped because of two little words...HOMEWORK and FINALS. Thanks for R & R.

**skittles-chan**: Thanks I love it too. I'm so proud of myself and so happy that you like it enough to review it too. It brings tears of joy to my eyes, and might I say your one-shot Where Is? Was hilarious. Keep writing and I'll keep reading.

**Lunar Heart Crystal**: Thanks for reading my story, and sorry it wasn't Koga in the beginning but he was there later in the chapter. You all thought it was him so I just had to trick you guys once. LOL I though it was hilarious.

**Shadow Dragon **: I can't answer who it is...cause I haven't written chapter 6 yet, sorry guys Homework. And like I said before Inuyasha is based on my ex-boyfriend who NEVER hid his emotions, so Inyasha is totally OOC. But thanks for reviewing I appreciate it.

**lunarcat12**: Yeah my story is funny cause all this hell actually happened to me..well most of it. Our ex's were probably similar too. Even when I was with him, my friends, his friends, and even myself wondered what the hell I saw in him. I honestly had no clue and I ended up falling in love with him, stupidest thing I have ever done in life. And thanks for the enthusiasm of wanting to read my next chappy.

**becca**: I know I'm so evil to stop it right there but if I didn't leave it on a cliffhanger no one would be eager to read the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

And a special message:

**_Kikyo-san_**; Thanks for telling me I can't even fucking write and yet I'm bashing Kikyo, that my story is a piece of shit, and that Kikyo is the best character in the series and Inuyasha's one true love. Well excuse me for writing a story with Inu and Kag together. I even said in the summary WARNING: Kikyo bashing, and Inu and Kag pairing 100 times, so if you like Kikyo so much DON'T READ my story. Sure people are entitled to their own opinions, which you are, but you don't have the right to criticize others on what they think and how they write especially when you didn't even read my story, all you read was the summary and you say I can't fucking write. It's fine that you don't like it, but there are other people that do, so save you opinion for someone who actually cares. And another thing if you have to swear to get your point across then you have no point at all. So I deleted you review.

So people NO FLAMES! You don't have to tell me you don't like it cause I won't care, but it makes me happier if you do. thanks. Laura. Check out my profile for updates and such and check out How Far, guaranteed you'll all like it. Love ya! Byes!


	7. Complications

Hey Guys sorry bout the wait but I had a lot of homework and my Biology final project to do(It took me all day yesterday) this week. I've got 4 more days of school left (Mon-Thurs) Yay! does a little dance I was gonna update earlier but apparently had a server overload and I couldn't update. I planned on typing it last night but my softball game lasted till 9:00. I had so much fun, I played my friend Chelsea's team(we won 16-5) who is apparently "out for our blood" cause we haven't lost a game since 2003. At the end of the game me and my friend attacked and jumped all over each other and started "fighting", it was fun. I wrote about 8 notebook pages for chapter 6 and I have about 2 pages written for chapter 7, but I've got a bunch of finals coming up next week so I promise once school lets out I'll update ASAP.

**Chelsea**: Thanks for reviewing, by the way your team is going down in the softball tournament! Yes I can't wait till school ends and I don't have to spend another minute in 7th period Bio class, thank God you're in there with me. Love ya!

**Nicole:** Thanks for reviewing again under a different name, Chelsea, I really appreciate it. And yes I think my story is funny too. Love ya!

**Elena:** Thanks for reviewing a 3rd time under a different name Chelsea, I know you love my story. Thanks for reviewing **How Far** twice I really appreciate it. I'll see ya at school. Love ya!

**LB**: Thanks for reviewing, but its not gonna be Kikyo sorry. But you will be surprised at what happens in this chapter, it kind of sent shivers down my back as I was writing it. Thanks for reviewing!

**x SwT x LiL x HaNyOu x**: Thanks for reviewing again and yeah I got to keep up a 4.0 GPA. Of course if my ex-boyfriend wants me back its gonna take a lot of groveling on his part or I just tell him to lay off because right now I want to kill him more than anything, especially since he broke my heart. Good luck in school! Thanks, love ya!

Thanks guys for loving my story it makes me so HAPPY! Chelsea I LOVE YOU GIRL! Dearly not queerly of course . You better call me this summer! Ok on with the long awaited chapter. The beginning of the chapter has NOTHING to do with my life I just added it for a little drama.

Last time:

Miroku slowly turned around to see in the shadows someone who looked SO evil, SO horrible, someone that apparently wants to kill. He could see it in the intruder's blood red eyes.

Kagome gasps "..."

Chapter 6:

Complications

"..Naraku..."

The dark figure chuckles "That's **Uncle** Naraku to you my dear, my how you've blossomed into a beautiful young lady" he smirked,

Kagome shivered under his stare "What are you doing out of jail? I thought mom and grandpa put you there because of...your many..." she gulped, she couldn't say anything or move as he slowly approached her, intimidation, lust, and amusement at her reaction evident in his blood red eyes.

"Oh my dear niece, so sweet, so beautiful, so...innocent" he said as he ran his hand across her cheek causing her cerulean orbs to widen in fear.

Miroku was just standing there, witnessing what was going on , then finally ran at Naraku to try to get him away from Kagome, but to no avail. Naraku whipped around and hit Miroku HARD on the head...harder than Sango..., knocking him unconscious.

"MIROKU!" Kagome screamed while backing away form her "uncle". Naraku laughed evilly and advanced on her again. 'Oh God he is coming closer, What am I going to do, please help me' she frantically thought as her doom was slowly approaching. She never expected to do what she did next but it was the only option she had to make it out alive. She screamed at the top of her lungs "INUUUYAAASHAAA!"

Luckily Inuyasha had track practice after school and was getting ready to go when Kagome's frightened scream reach his sensitive doggy ears. His heart skipped a beat for two reasons, one she screamed for him, and two cause she seemed to be in danger. With blazing speed he ran to where her screamed came from, and stopped dead in his tracks to come face to face with the man who killed his parents and was now holding Kagome in his grasp.

Inuyasha growled "Naraku"

"Well if it isn't the little hanyou brat, whose parents I murdered in cold blood" Naraku laughed.

"What are you doing out of jail? What do you want with Kagome? Let her go...NOW!" Inuyasha screamed.

"You ask too many questions, I escaped form prison and have come to seek revenge on my so called sister and father, her mother and grandpa, as what I want with my **dear **niece...Kagome, is none of you business" he snarled.

"Ni..niece?" Inuyasha asked then looked at Kagome who hung her head in shame. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with teary eyes silently pleading with him. His heart stopped for a moment, just seeing her once beautiful crystal cerulean eyes dulled with pain and fear made him angry. Inuyasha clenched his fists together and reached for his father's sword and lunged at Naraku.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!WIND SCAR!" he screamed.

His attack had severed the bottom half of Naraku, who finally disappeared, but not before leaving a threat.

"Curse you half-breed, you will not stand in my way, I WILL have her!" Naraku's voice rang out than vanished.

Kagome shuddered in fear and whispered "Why?"

"Kagome are you alright? How bad did he hurt you?" Inuyasha asked with concern.

"No I'm fine, just a little scared that's all. Thank you for saving me again Inuyasha, I really appreciate it" she said.

"So does this mean you'll go out with me?" he asked.

she fell over

"Inuyasha I said no a hundred times, stop asking" she said irritated. (PMS-ing)

"Goodbye" with that she hurriedly ran down the street to the shrine to do her duties and then go to bed for she had a long first day at school.

The next day:

(sorry if I forgot to mention it: Inuyasha took Miroku home after finding him unconscious)

It went like a normal day:

Inuyasha repeatedly asking Kagome out, she saying no all the time. Kikyo constantly hanging on Inuyasha, and him blowing her off or more like prying her off of him. Kikyo kept trying to get inot fights with Kagome. Sango constantly asking Kagome if she liked Inuyasha, Kagome always denying it, then asking Sango if she liked Miroku, which of course she denies. Miroku incessantly asking every pretty girl to bear him a child, then getting hit repeatedly on the head by Sango cough jealous cough It went on like this for 3 months. Kagome and Inuyasha soon forgot about Naraku, until they saw on the news he was caught, put on trial, convicted, and executed and out of their lives forever. (I only wanted him in there for a little drama but wanted him dead after his little debut. LOL. Can't have him messing up Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship now.)

One day in lunch:

(Kay this exact happening that I'm using is exactly what my ex-boyfriend said to me and what I said to him. He was so arrogant.)

Kagome sat at her lunch table waiting for Sango, Linda, and Kendra to come back from getting their lunch when she heard a familiar shout "KAGOME!" she turned and spotted Inuyasha with Miroku and a bunch of his friends laughing their heads off when she turned to look at them.

'Grr why that basta...' her thoughts were cut off when she saw Inuyasha walk over to her.

"Hey sexy what's up?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut up" she replied annoyed.

"Now Kagome, here's what we're gonna do, I'm going to go to the movie theater, get 2 tickets, you're gonna meet me there, and we'll watch a movie together" he stated.

Kagome was at a loss for words 'How dare he walk up to me and tell me I'm going out with him, he's such a...a' her thoughts were interrupted once again.

"Now what time would you prefer...day or night? How bout night...so I can make a move" he said suggestively. (Yep those were my ex's exact words to me, telling me I was going out with him and at night so he could make a move on me)

"Whoa, excuse me...you're telling me I'm going out with you. I don't think so, especially after you told me not asked. Go away you're so annoying." she said.

Inuyasha started getting pissed off and slammed his books on the table "Fine. But don't think I'm giving up...you're my intended, I can't live without you, I love you." he said under his breath walking away to his friends.

At that time Kikyo decided to make her appearance. "Hello Inuyasha, what's going on sexy?" she slyly asked.

"Nothing...What the hell do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"Now, now Inuyasha no need to get such a temper just because Kagome...that slut...won't go out you. I am MORE than willing to go out with you. Please forgive me for not giving you a chance when we were younger, I've realized my mistake of turning you down." she pleaded while hanging all over him.

Kagome was talking to Sango, Kendra, and Linda, then she happened to glance over towards Inuyasha's direction and saw Kikyo hanging all over him. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at what she saw, even when she knew she didn't like him...or more like didn't want to admit that she does(Keyword here...**denial)**.

"So Kagome...a little jealous I see?" Sango asked breaking her gaze.

Kagome's faced flushed with embarrassment "Wha...what...no"

"Yeah Kagome, don't try to hide it, we all saw that look. You like him don't you?" piped in Linda and Kendra.

"Well I don't know...maybe...but he's so annoying and arrogant..ugh" said a very frustrated Kagome.

"Come on Kagome, Inuyasha isn't that bad, I should know he's my cousin. I've never seen him work this hard to get a girl to go out with him, it's actually quite hilarious." Sango laughed.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha quickly shoved Kikyo off of him "God, Kikyo, get it through your thick head, all my feelings for you dissipated when you said you'd never go out with a half-breed."

Kikyo became angry "WHAT!Kagome has said no to you millions of times yet you still like her and ask her out!"

"SO, she never said it because I was a half-breed, she only says it cause she thinks I'm arrogant and sure of myself...which I admit I am." he chuckled.

"Fine, take one last look at what you could of had Inuyasha, and tell me is she worth more than all of this?" she asked pointing to herself.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome laughing with his cousin and her friends, then looked back into Kikyo's cold brown eyes and smiled "Yes, she is" then walked off back to his lunch table leaving her standing there fuming(You go Inuyasha! K sorry) she eventually stormed off.

'Inuyasha is kind of hot, and the way he keeps asking me out is kind of cute, but annoying, maybe I should give him a chance' Kagome thought as her eyes wandered towards his lunch table. Inuyasha caught her wandering eyes, blue meeting gold, looking at him, so he winked at her and laughed when he saw her cheeks turn pink when she quickly turned away.

'She can deny it all she wants, but I know she likes me' he thought.

'Oh God, he saw me...am I...I blushing? Oh no he probably saw it' she thought frantically.

Riiiinnnngggg

(end of lunch and onward to history for an Inu/Koga fight. Sorry I'm getting lazy, I just don't feel like describing each day, it's too much work.)

When history class rolled around shouts could be heard for Mr. Eschman's room.

"Hey Kagome, how's **_my_** woman doing?" he asked while emphasizing the **_my_** part toward Inuyasha.

"I'm not **_your_** woman Koga, and I never will be" Kagome stated.

"Yeah so lay off her, its obvious she doesn't like you, so take your hands off of her NOW!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What about you? Huh? You're always asking her out and she says no. I saw her first, she is **_MINE_**!" Koga growled.'

By now practically all of Kagome's veins popped "SHUT UP! Koga I'm NOT yours and I don't intend to be ever! Inuyasha stop fighting, this is stupid, come back when you've matured more and end this childish behavior." she screamed out.

Koga all of a sudden hauled out and punched Inuyasha right in the face and they ended up getting into a fight, each one punching and kicking the other till Mr. Eschman had to break them up and then sent them to the office.(Inuyasha won of course, Koga got beat really badly, but they got detention for it). Class finally settled down and went as normal, but everything that happened overwhelmed Kagome and made her dizzy so much that she fainted and fell out of her chair. She blacked out before she heard Sango's worried scream "KAGOME!" She woke up 20 minutes later in the nurse's office to Sango and Miroku's worried faces.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Umm...well...you kind of fainted, so we carried you here." said Sango

"Why'd you faint? Does it have anything to do with Inuyasha? Hmm?" Miroku "innocently' inquired.

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks "Maybe"

"Aha! I knew it! You are so into my cousin! I can't wait to tell him!" Sango squealed.

"Ahh NO...don't tell him! I'm scared, what if he was lying the whole time!" said Kagome.

"Oh I don't think he's lying, but I swear if he hurts you, I'll kick his ass." she said while hugging Kagome.

"Thanks Sango"

"Ooo can I join your little group hug ladies?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin.

BAM

"I was just asking" he sobbed.

"God Miroku, will you ever stop being a lecher?" Sango asked not expecting an answer.

"Why yes my dear, if you'll go out with me, will you?"he asked giving Sango the best puppy dog eyes he could.

"Aww, come on Sango, give him a chance. I think he deserves it." said Kagome

"Oh well maybe...alright. But I SWEAR if one of your hands goes near my butt, the date is OFF, lecher." she warned

"Lecher, who me?" Miroku asked pointing to himself.

"Why I'd never do such a...yes Sango!" he said noticing Sango's threatening glare.

"Sango, I know you like him a lot, so enjoy your date" Kagome giggled while gettig up and running out of the nurses office.

"Wait...no I don't like him...Kagome...Come back here!" she screamed.

Kagome was laughing while running down the hall 'If Sango is gonna push me and Inuyasha together, I'm gonna push her and Miroku together' she thought. Kagome wasn't paying attention to where she was going and slammed right into someone's hard chest. She looked up and saw...

Well That's chapter 6 I hope you all will enjoy it and patiently await the next chapter. I LOVE

YOU GUYS! I got to go right now My dad brought me Burger King. Later

Laura


	8. It's FUZZY!

Hey guys! Greetings from northeastern Ohio! God it so fucking hot out here, its like 90 degrees! I wanted summer, but this is too much summer, thank God we have central air or I'd pass out from the heat. My last day of school was Thursday, and lucky me I had no exams, so I went in the morning to take pictures and say goodbye to my friends, then I had an "orthodontist appointment" and skipped the rest of the day. I was gonna update then but my stupid brother was hogging up MY computer playing Call of Duty. Then on Friday I had chores to do as well as cleaning and re-arranging my room, so I couldn't update then. I was gone all day Saturday, and didn't come back till about 10. And my brother took my computer all day Sunday, and wanted me to go on my knees and grovel for MY computer back, God I hate him. Well I had so many good ideas on how I want the story to go, but sadly I didn't write them down, went to sleep and LOST THEM ALL!Wahahahahahaha! Life is so unfair!

**ali **: Thanks for reviewing and liking my story. It makes me happy when people like it not flame it.

**EmChi**: I'm sorry can't tell you who it is but if you read this chapter you'll find out. Thanks for liking my story.

**Kagome M.K**: Yeah I know, I've got to update. Thanks for getting me on the ball and moving.

**zazolia**: Thanks for reviewing. I probably have trouble with spelling and everything cause I can't type and I make simple mistakes and don't catch them. Thanks for reviewing.

**x SwT x LiL x HaNyOu x**: I'm updating. Of course I'll kick my ex-boyfriends ass, he broke my heart after all, that lying cheating son a bitch.

**Yashas Girl**: Thanks for loving my story it makes me so HAPPY! I know, damn me and my cliffhangers. Hehehe enjoy the new chapter.

**oOnat-chanOo**: Thanks for reviewing and loving my story! I was practically crying tears of joy at how many people loved my story!

**I ain't tellin you **: Hmmm a mysterious person, thanks for giving my story a 10/10, I'll continue writing, when I'm done with this story I've got a million other ideas, but this story comes first.

**redfireyfairy **: Really that girl Kikyo-san was a bitch, I bet you she will be a local garbage man in 30 years. LOL thanks for reviewing.

**lunarcat12**: I guess our ex's are really similar. LOL. I was extremely angry at Bobby for telling me I was going out with him and at night too, so he could make a move on me. Not only did he do that, but he also tried to kiss me too, but I ducked and he hit my locker. He got pissed off. Serves him right!

**Lil'Ally**: Yup damn cliffy, sorry but if I told more no one would want to read on. I thought it was hilarious when Miroku asked to join their hug too. It just seemed like he would do that sort of thing, him being a lecher and all.

**poison thorn**: Well I like Inuyasha and them better in their demon, and half-demon forms cause they're hotter. So they're what they are in the anime.

I was re-reading my story a couple days ago, and I was laughing so hard at all the people that claimed or wanted Kagome. It's not to far off from my life, I've had guys at school claim I'm their girlfriend without even asking me. Assholes all of them. "Oh yeah Laura, she's my girlfriend." Like hell I am. Anyway on with the story, enjoi.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own Inuyasha, and I never will, But Sesshomaru is MINE! BACK OFF! Just kidding, I don't own him either, DAMN IT!

Last time:

Kagome was laughing while running down the hall 'If Sango is gonna push me and Inuyasha together, I'm gonna push her and Miroku together' she thought. Kagome wasn't paying attention to where she was going and slammed right into someone's hard chest. She looked up and saw...

Chapter 7:

It's FUZZY! Oops I mean FLUFFY!

She looked up and saw a clawed hand reach out to help her up.

"Inu...Yasha?" she asked while taking the guys hand .

"Hmpf, don't confuse me with my half-brother. You must be the human wench he's in love with." the strange demon said.

Kagome looked up at him and her eyes widened in shock, he was HOT, just like Inuyasha. He had long silvery hair, golden eyes, clawed hands, but long pointed ears unlike Inuyasha's cute doggy ears, but nonetheless definitely related. And there was a girl on his arm, she had black hair in a tight bun, she was wearing black capris, with a purple shirt that said "Yes I'm a bitch" and she had red eyes. 'Wait a minute...red eyes' Kagome thought.

"Kag...Kagura?" she asked.

"Oh my God. KAGOME!" the girl squealed while running toward and embracing her.

"Kagura, how are you doing? I've missed you so much." Kagome said while hugging her tighter.

"I'm fine, the question is how are _you_ doing, my baby cousin. I mean you were running down the hall like you've seen a ghost and ran into to Sesshomaru, my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry I ran into you. I'm okay, about a couple months ago your father attacked me, but I'm alright Inuyasha saved me." she said while a light blush crept on her cheeks, which of course didn't go un-noticed by Sesshy or Kagura.

"Why Kagome you're blushing. Have you fallen for Fluffy's brother? You two would be so cute together" she giggled.

"Umm...no..I mean yes...maybe." Kagome said while blushing profusely.

"Apparently they're in love with each other. My brother said that the first time he saw you, he fell...hard, unlike that bitch Kikyo, who only wants him now because she found out he's rich. I think you're a much better choice than that whore, to be his mate." Fluffy stated smirking at her deep cherry colored face.

"I'm not in love with him...Am I? I can't be he so rude, overconfident, hotheaded, possessive(not as bad as Koga though), not to mention extremely annoying. And what do you mean by mate?' she asked a little overwhelmed by her emotions.

Fluffy chuckled "I couldn't have described him better Kagome. I think we"ll get along, I mean we both think my brother is a pain in the ass, but we still love him anyway. A mate is just like a wife, in demon terms. I recently asked Kagura to be my mate and she accepted, so we'll be married in a few months."

"Kagura, you're getting MARRIED! But you're only in 12th grade, how can you be so sure he's the one?" Kagome asked.

"Well it's simple. I love him and he loves me. We're soul mates. Demon's can tell their intended mostly from sight, smell, and the connection or bond they share. When Fluffy and I first saw each other there was this attraction, and after spending time with each other we have a bond that can never be broken, even you can tell who you are meant to be with by digging deeper and listening to the inner Miko inside of you. And as for smell...I'll let Inuyasha tell you that himself." she laughed.

"Wh...what?" Kagome asked in horror and her face tuned cherry red.

"Never mind, just ask him later. So my father attacked you?" Kagura asked anger evident in her red eyes.

"Yeah well he said 'I was blossoming into a beautiful young lady' but then Inuyasha slashed him with his sword." she said.

"That bastard, first its me, his own daughter, then you his own niece. Thank God he was executed." Kagura spat.

"Well I got to go home. I'll tell mom that I ran into you and that you said hi. Sorry for running into you Sesshomaru, literally. Later." Kagome said as she turned to skip down the hall.

"Wait. Kagome!" Kagura called.

"Hmm...yes?" she asked

"How bout you come over to our house tomorrow after school and have lunch with us?" Kagura suggested.

"Okay, sure I'd love too. Kay see ya bye." said Kagome without noticing the mischievous gleam in Kagura's eyes. Then she left.

"Kagura you do know Inuyasha will be at home with us tomorrow." Fluffy said.

"Of course, I think they'll be cute together, and just like Inuyasha said, they're soul mates. I won't rest until they're together." She stated determination shining forth in her eyes.

Fluffy had to laugh, for his mate, or soon mate-to-be, whenever she had an idea stuck in her head, she would never rest until it was accomplished.

"Come on, let's go." Fluffy chuckled as he lead Kagura out the school doors to his car. (I know Fluffy and Kagura are a little OOC but hey it's my story damn it! JK I love you guys.)

With Kagome:

Kagome arrived home shortly after her run in with Kagura and Fluffy.

"Hi MOM, SOTA, GRANDPA, I'm HOME! Guess who I ran into today!" Kagome's voice rang out.

"Hello dear, how was your day?" her mother asked.

"It was fine. Guess who I ran into at school." she exclaimed.

"I don't know dear, who?" her mother asked.

"Kagura...Oh how I've missed her. I'm going over to her and her mate's house tomorrow for lunch. By the way she said hi." Kagome squealed.

Kagome and Kagura had always been close when they were growing up, more like sisters than cousins.(She's based on my cousin Amanda, who's more like my sister than anything else.) They did everything together, that was until Kagura turned 15, when Naraku(that despicable creature) began to lust after his own daughter. But when she met Sesshomaru he helped her escape him, and she was taken away from that place and Kagome. Now they're back together again, never to be torn apart.

"Kagura? On my I wonder how she is doing. Wait a minute did you say her mate?" Her mom shrieked with happiness.

"Yeah mom, well her soon to be mate, in a couple of months they'll be married. I can't wait!It'll be so CUTE!" exclaimed Kagome with sparkling stars in her cerulean eyes. (So cute )

"Oh by the way, Kagome. Sango called for you, she'd like it if you call her back." Her mother said while walking away to give her privacy. (I wish my mom would do that, but alas she's so nosy, always suspicious of things I'm doing, she ticks me off)

"Oh ok, I needed to talk to her anyway, thanks mom." she said as she got up, grabbed the phone, and dialed Sango's number.

Ring Ring

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Sango, what's up?"

"_Oh nothing really just trying to...AHH PERVERT!" BAM_

"Sango is Miroku over there?" Kagome asked slyly.

"_Yeah unfortunately, he thought we were going out tonight...MIROKU! If you touch me one more time with that hand, I WILL NOT_ _hesitate to beat you to a bloody pulp!" she screamed._

"Hey Sango, I need to tell you something. Can you get in a room where no one is, please?"

"_Yeah okay, hold on...Miroku get the hell out of my room NOW, or I definitely won't go out with you! Thank you...Kay what is it?"_

"You were right, I'm just denying it, but I don't want to get hurt again."

"_Kagome, what are you talking about? I'm confused."_

"I...I...like...Inu...Inuyasha."

"_AHA, see I told you, you did. But you refused to believe me. I knew it!"_

"Please don't say anything, yet."

"_I won't, I've got to go keep an eye on the lecher. Later"_

"Bye Sango."

end

"Whew, I'm exhausted. I'm gonna take a hot bath, then go to bed. Night Mom." Kagome called as she headed up to the bathroom, then finally bed.

The next day:

"Well, well if it isn't Kagome, the little whore." came a cold voice.

"I wouldn't be one to talk, What the hell do you want, Kikyo?" Kagome coldly asked.

"I want my Inuyasha back, that's what you slut. You stole him from me!" she shrieked.

"You never even had him in the first place, he doesn't like you and he never will." she replied.

"That's what you think bitch. He'll be mine, especially since you don't seem to like him. From now on ITS WAR!" Kikyo declared in front of Kagome and her posse of sluts. 'Hmpf, I got her now, no one would dare challenge me. She'll back down, if she knows what's good for her' Kikyo confidently thought.

"Fine." Kagome calmly replied while waling away to class.

'What the HELL! She just accepted? Well I've got news for her she's going down'. "Hmpf...Let's go" Kikyo ordered.

By the time History class rolled around, Kikyo had done everything in her power to seduce Inuyasha, but nothing worked and she was getting pissed.

History Class: (Koga's suspended)

"Hey sexy, what's up?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she walked to her seat next to him.

"God can you be any more annoying." She said.

"Why yes I can be." He laughed.

"That was a rhetorical question, you weren't supposed to answer it." she said trying to hide a laugh but failing, and hitting him over the head with her notebook.

"Hey Kagome." He said looking at her.

"Hmm...yes?" She asked while turning to face him.

He winked at Miroku, who could only grin. "Do you like me?"

At those words, Kagome's face immediately turned cherry red and she quickly turned away from him. "Umm...umm..."

"So...do you like me?" he asked smirking at her reaction. By this point Kagome was banging her head on the desk. Inuyasha turned around to face Miroku and whispered " Does she like me?"

Kagome whipped around to face Miroku, who had a big grin on his face " Oh yeah." Her face turned an even deeper shade of red if possible, which apparently she proved that it was highly plausible, she quickly gave Miroku a look...and if looks could kill, he would've died a million deaths. Then went back to banging her head on the desk.

"So...you like me, huh?" He smirked while staring at her.

She kept banging her head on the desk asking "Why, why?" she sniffled, while hyperventilating, and making noises.

"Kagome, are you laughing or crying?" He asked.

"Kagome's head shot up "Both" She cried while trying no to laugh, her face extremely flushed.

"Aww do you like me?" he asked grinning.

"..Maybe..." She replied.

RIIIINNNGGG

'Thank God, saved by the bell!' she thought as she hurriedly ran out the classroom door and to her locker.

"Hey Kagome, what's with the rush?" Called Sango running after her.

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to get away from Inuyasha, cause he found out I like him. Then I've got a lunch date with Fluffy and Kagura at their house." She calmly replied.

"Oh, well...have fun." Sango said trying not to laugh.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing...nothing at all. Later Kagome." she quickly said while running down the hall bursting out in laughter and then out the door.

"Weird."

End of chappy 7.

Someone blushing a extremely deep color of read is extremely plausible, I should know I've experienced it personally. How Inuyasha found out Kagome liked him, was the exact way Bobby found out I liked him. It was horrifying, I was wearing a deep cherry red shirt that day too, and needless to say my face matched my shirt. After he found out he had a stupid grin on his face, and I just wanted to wipe it off so badly. Damn him, for always making me feel flustered when he was around. I suppose that could be why I feel in love with him, cause I don't know any better reasons, anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter I'll start working an the next as soon as I can.

Laura I love you guys!


	9. Love me, Hate me, Date me

Hey AphelionKnight here. Sorry about the long, long wait for the next chapter kind of got writer's block, but I'm okay now. I changed the title to something that I think fits better, sorry if it confuses you. So thanks to all of you who reviewed.

**Meh**: Thanks for liking my story, It makes me happy.

**lunarcat12**: Yeah it was embarrassing how Inuyasha found out, it's exactly how Bobby found out that I liked him. Anyway I'm so happy you like my story and can kind of relate it to you. Thanks. Love Ya!

**Silent Unseen Tears**: Yeah thanks for reviewing, but Inuyasha wasn't really unsure so much, he just wanted her to admit out loud that she had feelings for him. Cause that's what my ex-boyfriend wanted me to do.

**Oneesan Kikyo**: Yeah I know, She thinks Shesshomaru is hot! I think he is really hot! I wish I could invite you to help kick my ex-boyfriend's ass, but alas we are in different places, darn. Thanks for your suggestion, it really helped me with my writer's block. Thanks for being my 50th and 62nd reviewer. Yay! I can't believe I made it this far.

**Lil'Ally:** I know that was kind of dry, but alas I was short on time, so sorry for that disappointment. Well it was a cheesy experience, everything Inuyasha said was word for word what my ex said. Thanks for reviewing. Update your stories soon. Love ya!

**FuTuRe PeRfEcT**: Thanks so much for loving my story, and hating Kikyo too. Well actually I don't really hate her that much, I just dislike the fact that because of her Inuyasha and Kagome aren't together. Other than that I think she's pretty cool, but I still think Kagome deserves to be with Inuyasha more than her.

**zazolia**: Thanks, yeah I know I made Kikyo a bitch, cause she based on a girl I hate at school, Angel, God I hate her. Yeah Kagura is a good evil in the plans for Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku is an idiot. Inuyasha is arrogant cause my ex-boyfriend was. Bobby is really stupid, if I see him I'll tell how many people know about what he did to me and hate him for it. Thanks.

**Kagome M.K**: Thanks for reviewing, I'm finally updating, yay! It took a lot of patience thinking of what to write and Megan(MKSeri) to tell me what she thought of it and to update soon.

**EmChi**: Thanks! squeals I think it's cute too.

**Moon-Miko-Ashes**: Thanks for reviewing, glad to know my mom isn't the only one that screens calls. LOL. Thanks so much.

**u can't see me**: Ahh another mysterious persona, thanks for reviewing.

**aznxkagome12**: Well you'll just have to find out what happens in this chapter. But its not going to be lemony, sorry I'm just not the type to write stuff like that. Thanks.

**inulover2004**: Yup here I am updating for you all. Thanks for reviewing, sorry bout the wait.

**poison thorn**: thanks for reviewing, tell you friend I said thanks too, the complements made me happy. Thanks.

**1gothchick**: Thanks for reviewing and here it is the updated chapter, dum dum duuummm.

Last time:

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to get away from Inuyasha, cause he found out I like him. Then I've got a lunch date with Fluffy and Kagura at their house." She calmly replied.

"Oh, well...have fun." Sango said trying not to laugh.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing...nothing at all. Later Kagome." she quickly said while running down the hall bursting out in laughter and then out the door.

"Weird."

Chapter 8:

Love me, Hate me, Date me

At their house: (sorry I wanted to skip ahead a bit)

"Oh wow this is so amazing." Kagome exclaimed while staring at the large mansion they were pulling up to.

"I'm so glad you think so, I enjoy being here myself." said Kagura.

Kagome looked up at one of the high windows and saw Inuyasha look down and smirk at her 'Oh God, I should have known he'd be here.' she thought while quickly looking away to hide her blush, then she glanced back up and he was gone.

"Where did he go now?" she asked to not knowing she spoke out loud.

"Where'd who go? Oh...you must mean Inuyasha. Why Kagome, I didn't know you were **_that_** interested in him." Kagura teased.

Kagome's blush deepened as the car came to a complete stop, Inuyasha quickly ran out of the house and opened the car door for Kagome. Still smirking at her noticeable blush, while offering his hand out to her. She reluctantly took it and stepped out of the vehicle and admired the lovely house and garden.

"What a beautiful house and garden." she exclaimed to no one in particular, while gazing at the large garden on the left side of the house.

She froze still when she felt Inuyasha's hot breath tickle her ear " Yeah it is, but not as beautiful as you." he whispered in her ear, causing her face to heat up and her to breathe heavily(OMG Kagome STOP! You're being seduced by a lying cheating son of a bitch! Oh wait...that's describing my ex-boyfriend, not Inuyasha. Never mind, carry on).

Inuyasha smiled 'She'll go out with me for sure, I need her, I want her, and I love her, she's mine.' he thought as he led he into the house and out to the patio in the back.

Out on the patio: (skip lunch, onto the good part)

"Now Kagome, I want your help with my wedding plans(idea courtesy of Oneesan Kikyo, thanks), which is going to take place in 2 months. You'll be my maid of honor, hopefully Sango will be my bridesmaid, while Inuyasha is Fluffy's best man and Miroku his groomsman..." Kagura kept going on and on about the wedding plans and Kagome found herself getting really bored.

Inuyasha noticed this and went over to the empty seat next to her "Are you bored Kagome?" he asked.

"Yea kind of." she replied not really paying attention to anything.

'Maybe I should take advantage of this, she might kill me but it's worth a try.' he thought as he leaned forward to her ear. "We can go up to my room, for some 'fun'" he whispered suggestively.

Her eyes widened "You ass!" she hissed.

"A cute ass, you mean." he chuckled.

"PIG" bam "You're just as bad as Miroku!"

'Damn, I forgot Kagura handed her the planner. Ouch that hurt.'

"Kagura, Shesshomaru, I think I'm going to go home about now." Kagome said while getting up from her seat and walking toward the patio doors. "Thanks for having me over here, see ya at school." she said as she left before they could protest. Inuyasha ran in the house after her to stop her.

"Man, those two better get together soon, or I'll have to take drastic measures." Kagura said staring after Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Like what?" Fluffy asked while kissing her temple.

"I'll lock them in a closet till they're together." she stated firmly, while Sesshy just laughed.

"Kagome wait up!" Inuyasha called out to her before she opened up the front door.

"What do you want?"she asked hotly.

"Don't tell me you're still mad cause I said that, are you?" he asked.

Kagome stared at him for while "I'm not that kind of girl, I can't believe you'd say that to me." she said as tears formed in her eyes and threatened to fall.

"Kagome please don't cry, I hate it when girls cry. I only said it cause you weren't paying attention, I didn't mean anything by it, I didn't mean to make you cry. I love you too much." he said downtrodden that it was his fault she started crying.

"Did you say that you love me?" she asked.

"Yeah I do, I love you Kagome." he said staring into her cerulean orbs.

flashback

"I love you Kagome."said a tall blonde-headed boy that was standing next to her.

"I love you too Korii." she said staring at him.

"Would you be my girlfriend?' he asked.

"Yes. Korii, I love you so much." she giggled while hugging him. He leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"I don't want to kiss just yet, I hope you understand." she said sadly.

"Ok, I understand, I love you." he said before walking away to his next class.

'I can't wait to see Korii when school lets out. I don't know why I was afraid to let him kiss me, I'll let him give me my first kiss, I love him so much.' she thought happily as she skipped down the hall to her boyfriends locker. She froze in her spot right there as she saw her boyfriend making-out with the school's slut Sherii.

"Oh my God, Korii?' she asked with disbelief.

Korii turned around and saw the one girl he hadn't want to catch him making-out with Sherii. "Kagome...I can explain..." he started unsure of how to explain this situation to her.

"Explain WHAT! That **_you_** ,my boyfriend, was cheating on me, and we haven't even been togther a day!" she yelled.

"Kagome...I love you. I just kind of got upset that you wouldn't let me kiss you." he tried to explain.

"You love me? If you love me you wouldn't have been making-out with her, if I didn't let you kiss me! That's it we're over! How could you?" She screamed running away from them with tears flowing down her face.

end of flashback

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as she gazed at Inuyasha then quickly buried herself in his arms and cried.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked as he held her crying form against his rock-hard chest.

"The last time someone told me he loved me, he asked me to be his girlfriend, then cheated on me all in the same day. I'm so scared to be hurt again." she sobbed.

Inuyasha held and pulled her tighter and closer to his heart "Kagome I swear, I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you with all my heart and soul, nothing, and no one will ever change that." he vowed.

"Inuyasha, why? Why me? I'm not pretty, I've never even been kissed before. Why would you love me?" she asked backing away from him.

"Kagome, you're beautiful, even if you don't realize it. I love you for who you are, and as for you being never kissed, we can change that." he smirked leaning down to kiss her, but she stopped him.

Inuyasha backed away a little before she responded " Let's just take it slow, okay?" she asked.

"Okay slow it is." he said while **_slowly_** leaning down to kiss her, Kagome giggled as he came closer, so close they could feel each other's breath on their faces, then she felt his warm, wet lips on hers. Kagome's arms reached up and wrapped around his neck as his arms wrapped themselves around her small waist pulling her closer to him, causing her to gasp at the sudden movement. He took that instant to shove his tongue into her mouth, savoring her taste as he deepened the kiss. Their innocent kiss turning into a fiery passionate one.

Kagura and Fluffy were spying on the duo through the glass doors off the patio. "Awe, they're finally together. Darn, I still wanted to lock them in a closet." Kagura pouted.

"Maybe you'll get to someday." Fluffy laughed as he kissed his bride-to-be.

Inuyasha and Kagome broke away from each other heavily panting. "How was that for your first kiss?" he smirked.

"Wow..." was all that she could say.

"You know, we could still go up to my room and..." bam "I was just saying."

"You are so pig-headed."

"I'm sorry. I love you Kagome, Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with hopeful puppy dog eyes that no one could resist, even Kagome.

"Yes Inuyasha, I will. I love you." she repiled, her cerulean orbs shining with love and happiness.

"So do you want to go on a double date with Miroku and Sango, tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure, I'd love to..." she was cut off as he leaned forward and kissed her again, this time not as passionate.

"Good. Let me take you home. " Inuyasha said as he took her hand and led her to his silver 911 Carrera Porsche (God, I love that car. drools) he helped her get in, then he sped of in the direction of Kagome's family shrine(BTW I forgot to mention it's like 11:00 at night). When they got there, Inuyasha helped her out of his car and then walked her up the long set of stairs that lead up to the shrine.

"Goodnight Inuyasha, I love you."

"Goodnight Kagome, I love you too." he said as he leaned in for one last kiss, then walked down the steps, back to his car, and then drove off. She opened the door to her house, then shut it, and sighed as she leaned up against it.

"So who was that charming young man?" a voice asked.

"Ahh..." Kagome screamed.

K that's it for Chapter 8 I hope you guys liked it, I stayed up till 3:30 A.M. typing it. Check out my other story **_Forbidden Eternal Love_**, god I love it. Anyway I thought I'd give you guys one more chapter for each before I leave for my Aunt's on Friday. I'll be back on Monday or Tuesday, so bye guys. Read and Review. I'll miss you!

Much love and huggles

Laura


	10. Beach Party

Ello Hay!(In case you don't know, that came from playing too much Harvest Moon) Sorry bout the long update, but I've just been really worried ever since I got back from my Aunt's Monday night, last week. My cousin Eric(the one who graduated and was being shipped off into the NAVY) wasn't really feeling well(apparently he felt that way for months) so my Aunt took him to the emergency room where they did some tests. They diagnosed him with a severe case of Crohn's disease. I've been praying so much for him, and apparently its working cause he was released from the hospital on Thursday. I just got my braces off on Thursday and I couldn't have been happier, now I can eat all the Carmel, popcorn, hard chips and chew all the gum I want, not that I didn't before lol. It feels really weird without them. Anyway I'd really appreciate if any of you guys would pray for my cousin, there isn't really any cure but its not fatal, thank God, the more who pray the better the results. Also, I kind of got grounded off my computer when I got home, so finally I'm allowed to have it back, but I just got grounded off my tv.

**Suaru**: Ahhh well you'll find out who that is and why Kagome screamed is because she was startled, I would be. I love fluffy just as much as you and there will be fluff.

**Oneesan Kikyo**: Your Welcome, I really appreciated your suggestion. You gave me like one sentence of what could happen and I spawned everything else from it. I think you should take advantage of you friends just to review my story, I would take advantage of my friends if my compy was down.

**1gothchick**: Yup I know, I had to choose between a cliffy or finish the chapter with no questions, but then no one would want to read more. So I opted for the first choice.

**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate**: Thanks! I'm so glad that you think my story is really good. I'm updating ASAIC(translation-as soon as I can).

**BbyFlipghurl**: Well I'm hurrying as fast as I can, its kind of hard when I'm trying to hide my stories from my parents. If they found them I'd be grounded for LIFE. WOA I didn't know I caused you to be on the edge of your seat, but that's awesome!Thanks.

**taiyoukaisesshomaru1**: Ahh yes the Kikyo situation, well in this story she is a total bitch, but in my other one she is really nice. So if you like her better as a bitch and getting bashed read this one, or if you like her better nice than read **Forbidden Eternal Love**, she's Kagome's mom in that one. Thanks for reviewing.

**missy-bear31**: Wow a long review, thanks. I'm soooo happy that you're in love with the story, I honestly didn't think the story was amazing, thanks so much for all the complements. Now I feel like updating more often just for reviewers like you. I think I will have Kagura lock them in a closet. Honestly I asked myself that same question over and over again, why the hell did I put up with him. I can't answer it, no matter how hard I try. I guess I loved him, which was kind of dumb in the first place. I wanted Fluffy to be nice and loving towards his brother for once, of course you could say that Kagura changed him. LOL thanks so much.

**oOnat-chanOo**: Since you guys are requesting that they be locked in a closet, it will happen, but I'm not gonna say when. I want it to be a surprise. Thanks for the complement.

**ali **: Inuyasha is dumb, cause my ex-boyfriend was, actually still is extremely dumb. He thinks I'll go back out with him, and that I'm still in love with him, which sadly I still am but I am in no way going to give him that satisfaction of know I still have feelings for him. I am so happy I made Kag and Inu get together finally, frankly I took so long with it cause it took a while before I even gave my ex a chance, which he screwed up royally.

**lunarcat12**: Yay another one of my loyal reviewers. I'm so happy you love the story. Well you'll find out what happens in this chapter for sure(no duh). I'll update ASAIC. Thanks.

**fluffywuffers**: Ahhhh, I'm scared of the evil fluff! Someone please save me! Thanks, and I'm so glad my story didn't bore you. Here is the next chappy enjoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs that I use in here, nor do I own Inuyasha. Wahahahahahaha it's not fair! Anyway on with the story.

Last time:

"Goodnight Inuyasha, I love you."

"Goodnight Kagome, I love you too." he said as he leaned in for one last kiss, then walked down the steps, back to his car, and then drove off. She opened the door to her house, then shut it, and sighed as she leaned up against it.

"So who was that charming young man?" a voice asked.

"Ahh..." Kagome screamed.

Chapter 9:

Beach Party

"Ahh...MOM! Don't scare me like that!" Kagome screamed.

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled "Now Kagome, dear, who was that charming young man who kissed my daughter?"

"That was...ummm... Inuyasha, Sango's cousin, and Kagura's soon to be brother-in-law." she said quickly under her breath.

"Inuyasha you say? I always heard you complaining about how he annoys you very much. And **_that_** didn't look like you were annoyed by him anymore. I had a feeling you liked him more than you let on ever since you first mentioned him."

"How did you know!" She asked horrified that her mother already knew before anyone else.

"Call it a mother's intuition. Oh my now, you and Inuyasha better get married, and then I'll have all those cute grandchildren I've always wanted. Oh it'll be so cute! I know at first I thought Korii was a better choice for you but this Inuyasha seems even better." she squealed.

"Whoa, Mom don't you think you're rushing it a bit, I'm still too young to get married. I'm only 16 years old. I know I love him, but still." Kagome exclaimed.

"No not at all, besides with parental consent its legal, and I'll definitely consent to you marrying Inuyasha, I can just picture it now. Adorable, little children with Inuyasha's cute ears." her mom giggled with delight.

"Umm, well I got school tomorrow, So I'm gonna go to bed, Goodnight mom." Kagome hurriedly said before rushing upstairs to her room.

"Goodnight dear, I can't wait!" her mom said before going to bed herself.

The Next Day:

Beep Beep BEEP

"Argh...what time is it!" Kagome groaned then looked over at her alarm clock, which read 5:30 a.m.

She quickly jumped out of bed and hurried into a quick shower. She then went up to her closet to pick out an outfit for school, after rummaging through her all her drawers and closet she settled on a pair of black cargo capri's with a touch of lilac on the drawstrings, a green shirt with Mr. Yuck on it, and her black and lilac Airwalks.(I wanted that Mr. Yuck shirt but I never had a chance to buy it, and the pants and the shoes, I own them and am wearing them as I'm typing, they're awesome. LOL) She brushed her hair and put it up into a high pony-tail, and then put on some black eye-liner, a small amount of blush, and some lip-gloss.

She glanced over at the clock, 6:30 a.m. "Good I still got time for breakfast." she said as she headed downstairs to eat a bowl of cereal and some toast. Kagome was in deep thought about what happened yesterday between her and Inuyasha, but was soon brought out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang. She quickly got up and opened the door and sure enough there he was in all his glory. He was clad in a black shirt, and in light blue screen print was Mario grabbing Peach's hand, "I scored with the Princess."(I bought that t-shirt for my cousin on his birthday and he really loved it. I thought it was funny) and black cargo shorts and black and blue Vans.

His golden eyes staring into her cerulean ones, as he leaned down to kiss her good morning.

"How's my Princess doing this morning?" he asked slyly.

Kagome giggled "I'm fine. But why are you here?" she asked.

"I came to pick you up, so we can go to school together." he replied nonchalantly.

"Ok, let me get my backpack. Be right back." she said as she quickly ran back up to her room to grab it.

(A/N: Just to warn you, they're gonna get all mushy and there will be lots of hitting and blushes along the way.)

When she came back down, he grabbed her hand a led her down to his car. Then he hoped into the drivers side and they sped off to school. They parked, then he got out and opened the door for her, and they held hands as they walked into the school together. Whispers could be heard throughout the school, and they soon reached the only two people that were pissed. Koga and Kikyo. "WHAT!" they screeched.

Inuyasha walked Kagome to her locker and once she put her books and notebooks that she needed in her backpack, Inuyasha spun her around so her back was against the lockers. He put both hands on either side of her "I love you." he said as and leaned forward, eyes closed.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled across the hall as she approached them.

Kagome quickly ducked out of Inuyasha's arms, as his face came closer, and walked over to Sango, Miroku, Kendra, and Linda. Bam his forehead made contact with the locker. Laughter was ringing throughout the halls.

"Kagome! Why'd you move?" he growled rubbing his forehead. (Oh man that was hilarious when my ex tried to kiss me and I ducked and he hit my locker, and its funny doing it to Inuyasha.).

"Sango called me, and I wanted to talk to her, is that sooo bad?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah it is, especially when I'm trying to kiss you."

"Well then just don't kiss me anymore and you won't get hurt." she giggled.

"WHAT! Don't you love me anymore?" he asked horrified backing away from them a little.

"Of course I do, Inuyasha. I was just teasing." she laughed as she went up to hug him.

After they broke away from each other they looked towards their friends, who all had their mouths wide open. At that moment Kagome wanted 4 flies to fly into their mouths and choke them for staring like that.

"Did we miss something...good?" they all asked.

Kagome's face became a bright cherry red, but Inuyasha had a stupid grin on his face "We're together." he said proudly while wrapping his arm around her waist. Kagome was now blushing profusely.

"Finally! We all knew you liked him Kagome no matter how much you denied it." they all squealed and hugged them both.

Later on at Lunch:

"So Miroku, do you wanna go on a double date tonight? Me and Kagome, you and Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, why not but where are we gonna go?"

They stopped right in front of the cafeteria doors, and on the door was the answer.

Beach Party

7-11 pm Friday

In high school gym

Mr. Muscle contest

Best Legs contest

and Lip sync contest

Tickets: $10.00

NO SWIM-WEAR ALLOWED, OR ANYTHING AGAINST SCHOOL POLICY. BEACH SANDALS ARE NOT PERMITTED.

(Yeah we have an annual Beach Party at school with all those contests, the funniest is the lip sync contest. LOL some people just can't lip sync)

"Perfect." they said at the same time and went to the attendance office and bought 4 tickets, then went into lunch to see their girls and friends.

"Hey Babe, what's up?" Inuyasha asked snaking his arm around Kagome's waist, then sitting down next to her.

"Hmm nothing really, so what are we gonna do tonight?" she asked.

"Well, you, me, Sango and Miroku are going to go to the beach party." he said.

"Oh really, that'll be cool, you and me should lip sync together and I have the perfect song." Kagome said with stars twinkling in her eyes.

"I'll only lip sync with you baby, in singing and other ways." he said suggestively.

"Oh please gag me." Sango exclaimed as she sat down on the other side of Kagome.

Bam

"Idiot." Kagome mumbled after she hit him over the head.

"Bitch. That hurt." Inuyasha said under his breath.

"What was that!" Kagome said.

"I love you, baby."

"Sure that's what you said."

"So Kagome, I'm going to go over to your house after school so we can get ready to go to the beach party and pick out some songs, right?" Sango asked changing the subject.

"Yup, and well pick out cute outfits, and songs. And NO Inuyasha you aren't coming with us to my house, just pick us up later."

"But...Fine I'll pick you up at 6:30." he said as he kissed her temple and held her close to him in the 5 minutes left of lunch.

'THAT BITCH, Who does she think she is, swooping down and stealing MY MAN! I mean it its war. I've got the perfect song for the beach party. That whore won't know what hit her, and by the time she does, Inuyasha will be MINE! EW that's so disgusting' Kikyo though as she saw Inuyasha and Kagome hugging and kissing.

'THAT BASTARD, Who does he think he is, swooping down and stealing MY WOMAN! I mean it from now on, its war. That asshole won't know what hit him, and by the time he does, Kagome will be MINE! EW that's so disgusting.' Koga thought as he saw Inuyasha and Kagome hugging and kissing. (Hmm the same thoughts. LOL They're pissed.)

At Kagome's House:

After about a couple hours of picking out songs and outfits Kagome and Sango was ready for the date. Kagome had a knee length dress that had palm trees on that was different shades of blue(once again I own the dress, its really pretty), while Sango's had different shades of pink.

"So you finally admitted your feelings, huh. I never seen my cousin so happy with a girl before you came along. It's amazing." Sango commented.

"Well, I love him but I was scared to get hurt again. Anyway what about you and Miroku?" she asked.

"I like him, but its his lecherous attitude that I don't appreciate. I keep telling him to change, he won't, but I'm not gonna give up."

"So you finally admit that you like him, I'm so happy for you." Kagome squealed.

"Yeah I do, well-" she was interrupted by a honking sound outside and the doorbell ringing.

"Let's go."

Kagome opened the door and she, Sango, and Inuyasha all walked back to his car where Miroku was waiting, then they drove off toward the school.

Once they went inside it was like being transported to a beach, a kind of crappy one though, and they went to sign up for the lip sync contest. After the judging of the Mr. Muscle and Best Legs contests came to an end it was time to start the lip sync contest. All 4 of our group was sitting down near the stage, waiting patiently for their turn, as people went up there.

"Okay, thank you. Now we'll have Kikyo Setsuni," announced Mr. Hahn, the assistant principle.

"This is for you, Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she winked at him.

"Oh great just what I need." He groaned and leaned down to kiss Kagome and wrapped his arms around her.

_Ah!_

_Let's go!_

_Don't wantcha for the weekend -_

_Don't wantcha for a night_

_I'm only interested if I can have ya for life -_

_yeah_

_Uh, I know I sound serious -_

_And baby I am_

_You're a fine piece of real estate,_

_And I'm gonna get me some land_

_Oh, yeah_

_So, don't try to run -_

_honey, love can be fun_

_There's no need to be alone -_

_when you find that someone_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night_

_(Yeah, you can betcha)_

_You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that_

_(Yeah, you can betcha)_

_You can betcha bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine_

_Just like I should -_

_I'll getcha good_

_(Shania Twain, I'm gonna getcha(good))_

Kikyo tried so hard to match her lips to the song but she was seething with rage at Kagome wrapped up in Inuyasha's arms that she missed a bunch of the lines and people started laughing at her.(BITCH)

"Well, that was certainly interesting, next up is Koga,"

Koga waltzed proudly up to the stage "Hey babe." he said while winking at Kagome, Inuyasha started to growl when he heard that, but Kagome just rolled her eyes.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

_(Right Said Fred, I'm too sexy)_

"Okay I think that's enough Koga," Mr. Hahn said cutting him off. "Next we'll have a duet, Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Ready babe?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yup, let's do this." she replied as they walked up to the stage.

_oooooo..._

_dip de do_

_If I, I just can't help falling in love with you, you, you_

Kagome: _Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in,_

_But I can't help,_

_Falling in love with you._

_Shall I stay,_

_Would it be wrong to do,_

_If I can't help,_

_Falling in love with you._

Inuyasha:

_Like a river flows,_

_To the Sea,_

_So it goes,_

_Somethings are meant to be,_

Kagome: _Somethings are meant to be!_

Both: _Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too,_

_For I can't help,_

_Falling in love with you._

Their lip syncing in perfect concordance with the song, as they took each other's hand and stared in each other's eyes lovingly, causing a few unmentioned people to leave :cough:Kikyo and Koga:cough.

_Wise men say,_

_Only fools rush in,_

_But I, I can't, I can't help,_

_Falling in love,_

_With you._

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too,_

_For I can't help,_

_Falling in love with you!_

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too,_

_For I can't help,_

_Falling in love with you,_

_For I can't help,_

_Falling in love,_

_Falling in love with you._

_Like a river flows,_

_That's the way it goes,_

_I just can't help,_

_Falling in love with you,_

_Like a river flows,_

_That's the way it goes,_

_I just can't help,_

_Falling in love with you. (X2)_

_(A-Teens, Can't help falling in love)_

When the song faded out, loud cheering was heard across the entire gym, as Kagome and Inuyasha sat down in their seats.

"Next is Miroku." said Mr. Hahn.

"This Song is dedicated to my beloved Sango."

Sango smiled as she looked up at Miroku who could only grin as the music started.

_talking_

_Oh my God_

_Becky, look at her butt_

_Its so big_

_She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends_

_Who understands those rap guys_

_They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute_

_I mean her butt_

_It's just so big_

_I can't believe it's so round_

_It's just out there_

_I mean, it's gross_

_Look, she's just so blah!_

_rap_

_I like big butts and I can not lie_

_You other brothers can't deny_

_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_

_And a round thing in your face_

_You get-_

_(Sir Mix-A-Lot, I like big butts)_

Sango's face went from smiling to "I'm gonna kill you" in 2 seconds flat. The music and Miroku were cut off as Sango stormed up there "Sorry but THIS performance is OVER!" she said as she grabbed Miroku's ear and dragged him down to where they were sitting.

"Okay, that was certainly something, next up we have Sango."

"Okay, this is for you Miroku." she said with a tinge of anger.

_Well he chews, and he spits,_

_well he flirts too much and he loves blonde chicks_

_And he struts, and he strolls,_

_he looks so cool and yep he knows!_

_He's a beauty, a cutie,_

_his body rocks and the girls they flock_

_He's afflicted, addicted_

_I tell him to change his ways,_

_but he just turns to me and says,_

_I (I) ain't (ain't) no quitter_

_Whooooaahh!_

_No, I ain't givin up on him just yet,_

_hmm cause I'm as stubborn as a girl can get_

_No he won't quit, but you can bet_

_I'm sticking to it I (I) ain't (ain't),_

_I ain't no quitter_

_Wahoo!_

_No, I ain't givin up on him jus yet,_

_cause I'm as stubborn as a girl can get_

_No he won't quit, but you can bet_

_I'm sticking to it I (I) ain't (ain't),_

_I ain't no quitter _

_No he won't quit, but you can bet_

_sticking to it I (I) ain't (ain't),_

_I ain't no quitter_

_I (I) ain't (ain't),_

_I ain't no quitter_

_I (I) ain't (ain't),_

_I ain't no quitter_

Sango finished up, and everyone applaused. It truly was a great night except for Miroku, but other than that it was awesome. Kagome and Inuyasha won first place, Sango one second, and another kid one third. They finally left at about a quarter till 11, and he drove Sango and Miroku home first, so he could have some alone time with Kagome, being as this was their first date.

"Kagome, did you have fun?" he asked as he walked her to the door.

"Yeah I did, I was a little annoyed with Kikyo and Koga, but I enjoyed being up there with you." she said while blushing.

"Don't worry nothing can come between us." he said as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Do you wanna come inside for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure."

Kagome unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen while Inuyasha was in living room and she noticed her mom left her a note.

_Kagome dear, _

_Your grandfather, Sota, and I all went to visit my aunt and we won't be back for a couple of days. So I set it up for you to stay with Kagura, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. But don't start on those grandchildren till I get back._

_Love you lots,_

_Mom_

Kagome's face immediately turned a deep cherry red at what her mother wrote and she quickly crumbled it up and threw it in the garbage, or so she thought as she went to tell Inuyasha and head up to her room to get some clothes.

"Inuyasha, apparently my mom, grandpa, and little brother left, so I'll be staying with you for a couple of days."

"Oh really, well we can.."

"Don't even think about it." she warned.

"Fine, fine. I'm thirsty, do you have anything to drink?" he asked.

"Yeah in the fridge, I think there's some Pepsi" she replied as she walked upstairs to her room.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen, and up to the fridge and took out a can of Pepsi. (PEPSI RULES!) And he sat down at the table when he noticed by the garbage can was a crumbled up piece of paper. So being the curious person that he is, he reached down for it and picked it up.

Kagome was walking down stairs and headed toward the kitchen when laughter started to ring out throughout the house.

'Oh no...he didn't...did he?' she thought frantically as she raced to the kitchen

Yeah I think I'm gonna leave it at that. Man that was a long chapter, whew I'm exhausted. I guess this means I need a couple more days to write the next chapter for** Forbidden Eternal Love** sorry but this took a lot out of me.Thanks for being so patient guys.Well if any of you need a cowboy to do justice, check out Cowboy Lewis

(lol it's a hilarious picture of my cousin Eric) e-mail me and I'll send you the link, god I can't get over it. LOL Its so funny.

Thanks guys.

Love and huggles

Laura


	11. Celebrations and Doubts

Hey guys, sorry bout the wait but I had to write the 2nd chapter for Forbidden Eternal Love, or otherwise the reviewers of that story might get mad. That's the problem with writing 2 stories at once, and in the near future I'll be adding another story, look out for Pizza My Heart coming to a fanfiction page near you, summary is on my profile. Plus my parents are making me read more books, instead of migrating in front of my computer all day, and my brother keeps demanding to have his share of time on my computer while I get stuck with his crappy slow one, just because it can't run his stupid game. But thanks for being patient and I hope you guys continue to be patient with me, thanks. Oh and BTW I caught my mistake in the last chapter, I forgot to note who wrote the song Sango sang, and that would be Shania Twain, I ain't no quitter. Sorry bout deleting my AN's its just they were kind of annoying, I actually should have replaced them with chapters instead of just going on, but that was my mistake and I'll learn from that, so sorry if it confused you.

**aku doujou**: Thanks, it kind of took a while to find songs that matched the characters, but I'm glad that I did a good job. Well Kagome's mom is that way for a reason...oh crap I've told you more than I was supposed too, crap. She's the total opposite of my mom, my mom was about ready to kill me when she heard I even liked this kid. I haven't forgotten about the locking them in closet, it will happen. Thanks so much for reviewing this story and my other one, I hope you'll also review my new one when it comes out soon, thanks so much.

**1gothchick**: I know me, and another cliffy, sorry but if I didn't no one would want to read on, thanks for the review.

**fluffywuffers**: LOL well you weren't scary at all, I was just joking, but sorry you thought I was actually scared. Thanks so much for reviewing, and yes I will continue on, thanks so much.

**Oneesan Kikyo**: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter. As for the no swim-wear, well those are the stupid rules my school has for that event-No swim-wear, or anything against school policy, and no beach sandals are permitted, dumb rules if you ask me, plus so many kids at school are wearing beach sandals anyway, I'm surprised Mr. Thomas, our principle, or Mr. Hahn, our assistant principle, don't give out detention slips to everybody. I'm glad you're gonna laugh till you go to sleep, that means I've accomplished what I set out to do.

**EmChi**: Thanks I'm glad you liked it, and here's the next chapter.

**inuyasha-freek0021**: I love softball its so much fun!And our team won once again undefeated this year and we won the tournament against my friend Chelsea's team, ahh the pure joy, although she wants to kill me now, lol I better watch out. I know it totally sucks when games get rained out, but for some odd reason I always find myself praying for rain right before a game, anyway thanks for the review.

**BbyFlipghurl**: Thanks, I'm happy you thought it was cute. You don't need to be sorry, you didn't put the pressure on me, I just wasn't fast enough in writing. Thanks so much.

**Suaru**: Aww that's okay sometimes I'm to lazy to log in and review stories too. I mean who wants to take the time to type their e-mail address and password in, it takes too long. Well Inuyasha is a sneaky little devil in this fic, and you might be surprised at what happens, lol...oh no I've said too much again. Oh well, the answers will be revealed.

**oreo(green)**: Of course PEPSI is the BOMB! I love it, I really don't like coke as much but I'll still drink it, but I much prefer Pepsi, though. I happy that you agree with me on that Pepsi rule, tehehehe, thanks Aurora. I like the name you typed , I love Oreos. I think I need some cookies and milk now, or better yet, cookies and Pepsi.

**kikyo-hater and kagome fan**: Ah yes another Kikyo hater, I admit that, the review I received from Kikyo-san or whatever the hell her name is, was totally un-called for. I mean if she liked Kikyo so much all she had to do was skip my story and go read someone else's instead of dropping a flame on to mine, when I clearly stated WARNING: KIKYO BASHING in bold letters in the frickin summary. I was insulted that, she bashed my writing ability, without even reading one chapter, I'd like to see her go write a story. I tired of being criticized for my story writing by my brother anyway, I don't need another person telling me that when there are about 80 others telling me its awesome. I'm going to let Kikyo live in this story, I'm not going to be cruel-hearted, or anything, but let's just say she will get her ass kicked by my favorite character. Ahh.. There I go again saying too much then I already should have. I know I was evil for stopping there on the last chapter, but if I didn't leave it at a cliff hanger no one would read on. Thanks so much for your reviews.

**lilrin13**: I know I mean to just leave it there, but like I always say, if I actually finished the chapter, who would look forward to find out what happens next? Thanks for your review, now own with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will, its so sad. BTW all the characters are totally OOC. But I totally own Akina she's my character muwahahahaha. You can't have her.

A/N: From now on all that happens between Inu and Kag is totally made up, because after the last chapter, I broke up with my boyfriend cause he read a note I wrote to him out loud to his math class and passed it around and my friends told me that he was also going out with this 8th grader, because I wouldn't go out with him at first. So I basically told him to stay the hell away from me while tears were running down my face, and then he turned on the fake crying and his friends came over to "comfort" him and then they called me a heartless bitch and accuse me off cheating on him with my friend Mike, when I was the one practically bawling my eyes out over what he'd done, assholes all of them, they can go screw themselves for all I care.

Last time:

Kagome was walking down stairs and headed toward the kitchen when laughter started to ring out throughout the house.

'Oh no...he didn't...did he?' she thought frantically as she raced to the kitchen

Chapter 10:

Celebrations and Doubts

Kagome quickly burst into the kitchen and flipped on the light ready to give him hell for snooping, but stopped dead in here tracks "Wh-what! Where is he?" she said as she looked around the kitchen not finding him. Then she heard laughter come from the living room, she stalked over there and saw Inuyasha sitting on the couch watching tv, while laughing his head off.

'Grr that, bastard. He had me worried.' she angrily thought.

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm almost ready to go let me grab my toothbrush, from the bathroom, I'll be right back." She stated to him while setting down her bags of stuff, then hurriedly running up the stairs to get her toothbrush.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself as she ran up the stairs 'If only she knew, hehehe.' he mischievously thought.

"Okay I'm ready to go." Kagome said as she took the clicker out of Inuyasha's hands and shut off the tv, then picked up her bags and headed out the door.

Inuyasha quickly followed her, and helped her get her stuff into his car then they drove off to his house, or mansion, or whatever. When they finally reached their destination, Inuyasha used his demonic speed to leap over the car and open the door for Kagome before she could reach for the handle. He then proceeded to help her with her stuff as the made way inside, where Kagura and Fluffly were waiting for them.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you get to stay with us for a whole week!" Kagura squealed.

"Whoa, whoa a whole week my mom only said they'd be gone a couple of days. What's going on Kagura?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh, did I say a whole week sorry I meant a couple of days, yeah. Inuyasha why don't you show Kagome to her room, and then you can meet down here for a little chat..I uhh mean snack " Kagura said quickly changing the subject.

Kagome looked at them cautiously, 'Something is definitely up, and I'll find out what it is.' she thought as she quietly followed Inuyasha up the stairs to her new room for the next couple of days or week. Not surprisingly it was right across from Inuyasha's room. 'What are they trying to pull here? Inuyasha and I are already together, what more do they want? And it better not be children.' she blushed at the thought of actually having kids with Inuyasha(come on girls who wouldn't blush at that thought, he's so hot, I know I would course I'd have to be married first no way in hell am I gonna have sex before marriage)(As we all know they're only in 10th grade)

The room was quite nice, it had light green walls, with white trim, and a flowery bedspread complete with matching pillow cases and matching light purple frilly throw pillows. (Technically that's my room, but I thought it would do for the room she'd be staying in). Inuyasha helped Kagome get her stuff situated, and told her where the bathroom was so she could take a LONG nice hot bath, long so he can keep her ears away from the kitchen, then he went downstairs to have that "snack" with Kagura, while Kagome was taking a bath. (I know its supposedly, midnight but hey it's a Friday night, and I don't usually go to bed till 3 anyway, in the summer time that is)

"So Kagura why did Kagome's mom lie about how long she'd be away?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well she wanted you and Kagome to spend quality time together, and not the way you're thinking of pal." she warned him, quickly getting rid of the smirk upon his face.

"Yeah well I read that note her mom left her, "don't start on those grandchildren till I get back" , what is with your aunt? Not that I'm complaining. That was so hilarious I laughed my head off and then quickly rushed to the living room to pretend like I was watching tv, so Kagome wouldn't know I read it."

"Well she's always wanted Kagome to get married and have children before she gets too old to even enjoy them, for with age comes arthritis and menopause."

"Ugh, you didn't have to tell me that last part. Anyway like I said before, all my demon senses started to kick in when I saw her, more than they ever did when I liked Kikyo." he shuddered at that last comment. "So I know even my demon side and human side both recognize Kagome as mine. As well as I do. I can't really survive without her by my side ever since I found her."

"Hmm, yes Sesshy recognizes it too, as do I, for we are all demons, her mother knows because I kind of mentioned it to her, but you need to tell Kagome, soon. Man am I so glad that its my cousin and not that whore Kikyo, ugh I can't believe you ever liked her, what was wrong with you?" she said purely disgusted at that thought.

"I don't know, and I don't wish to re-live that. You know I think Kagome suspects something is up, we might need to watch out for her if you know what I mean." he said, as Kagura nodded.

"Watch out for who?" a curious Kagome asked as she walked into the kitchen, wearing a pair of purple plaid pajama pants and a light purple tank top, with her hair up high into a pony-tail. Her cerulean orbs shining with, or in this case feigning innocence, and curiosity.(yeah right like she doesn't know what's going on, lol) Inuyasha just stared at her mouth hung open, and had to have Kagura shut his mouth for him, how can she look hot in pajamas was beyond him, but he wasn't complaining one bit. Kagome giggled at her loving boyfriend drooling over, (who wouldn't, lol).

"Ahh, we weren't talking about anyone, so I mean whatever you ask I have no clue of what you said, yeah. Want to go watch a movie?" Inuyasha quickly asked before Kagome could ask anymore questions.

"Uhh...it's like 12:30. Inuyasha, don't you think that's a little late?" she asked.

"No, nonsense it's the weekend, besides I'm not tired. Are you?"

"No, I guess not, what do you want to watch?"

"How bout Matrix Reloaded?"

"Ugh...typical male suggestion, fine I actually like that movie. Just as long as you fast forward through the uhem...questionable scene."

(If anyone seen it they know what that questionable scene is. Just to let you know I absolutely love the Matrix trilogy they're awesome, but if you think about its typical for a guy to suggest an action or horror movie, unlike most girls who want chick flicks, don't get me wrong I like chick flicks too, but I think I mostly prefer stuff like action cause I hang out too much with my brother and cousin A.J.)

"Yeah I will. Shall we go?" he asked as he offered his arm.

"Yes we shall. Goodnight Kagura." she replied as she took her boyfriends arm and then he led her to the couch in the living room to start the movie.

About halfway through the movie Kagome fell asleep, with her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and by the end of the movie Inuyasha also fell asleep with his head atop hers and his arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace while they both slept. Sesshomaru came in to check on them at 2:00 in the morning and found them both asleep so he shut off the tv and covered them with a blanket, then went to bed himself.

The next morning:

The sunlight shown through the living room windows and into Inuyasha's eyes waking him from his peaceful slumber. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the intruding morning light, and looked down and found Kagome peacefully curled up in his arms still sound asleep. Somehow during the course of the night the two ended up laying the length of the couch with Kagome's back next to his front and his arms tightly wrapped around her slim waist, and a blue plaid blanket thrown over them. 'Hmm not a bad way to wake up. How did this blanket get on us? Oh well' he thought as he quietly got up and made sure not to disturb Kagome. After he got up, without disturbing Kagome, he made his way to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Man its only 7:30, in the morning. I never wake up this early on the weekend." Inuyasha said out loud to himself as he glanced at the clock on the microwave.

"I know little brother, it amazes me as well. Hmm, you think it might have to do with Kagome next to you?" Sesshomaru asked his brother.

Inuyasha quickly whipped his head around to see Sesshy, sitting there already dressed for the day, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Uhh...how...how long have you been sitting there?"

"Oh about a good 20 minutes before you even came in. So are you going to answer my question or not?" he asked curiously waiting for Inuyasha to verbalize the answer he already knew.

"I guess, I haven't slept so well for quite a while. What are you doing up so early anyway?"

"Well, we've got lots of things to do. And later on this evening we're having a bachelor party for me and a bachelorette party for Kagura. Don't worry they'll be clean, besides I have no need for a stripper or anything, since I have eyes for only one woman," Sesshy stated.

"And that's a good thing too, cause I'd have your hide if you were looking at another woman."

Kagura said as she walked into the kitchen, headed for the refrigerator.

"How long have you been up, dear?" Sesshy asked.

"Oh, maybe and an hour, hour and a half. I saw Inuyasha and Kagome all cozy on the couch when I woke up this morning and came downstairs. You were holding on to her like your life depended on it, and she kept snuggling into you. It was so cute that I used up a whole roll of film, and 20 minutes of tape on it." Kagura giggled.

"YOU WHAT!A WHOLE ROLL OF FILM AND 20 MINUTES OF VIDEO TAPING!" Inuyasha yelled horrified.

"Sshhh, you'll wake up Kagome if you keep yelling like that. Plus I just thought it was too cute to pass up." Kagura harshly whispered.

"What was to cute to pass up? yawn" asked a still sleepy Kagome as she walked into the kitchen where everyone was at the moment.

"Oh you and Inuyasha curled up together on the couch, how adorable." Kagura squealed.

"Uhh...we WERE! Inuyasha why didn't you wake me up when the movie was over, then we wouldn't have to be embarrassed by Kagura." Kagome yelled at the poor hanyou while there was a light pink shade on her cheeks that was slowly deepening into a darker shade of blush.

"I couldn't I fell asleep too you know, why didn't you wake me up since you slept longer than I did." he yelled back

"Stop, this is useless, stop yelling we have things to do. Inuyasha, you and Fluffy are meeting Miroku at the Tux shop, to go pick up your tuxedos, while me, Kagome, and Sango go pick up the bridesmaid dresses I picked out and my wedding dress at Akina's in the mall. Then we meet back here for lunch, then we decorate for my bachelorette party and you help Fluffy with his bachelor party and then we have them, then its bed time. We have so much to do and so little time, and you guys aren't even dressed yet. Upstairs to take a shower and get dressed, now MARCH!" Kagura stated firmly.

"Kagura, I think you'll do fine when we have kids. You'll be a good mother." Sesshy said before getting up and kissing her on her forehead then heading to his study, for he's got a history test when they go back to school.

"Man she's even scarier than my own mother." Kagome mumbled to Inuyasha as they both marched upstairs to get ready.

"Yeah tell me about it. She's one scary bitc-"

"Ahh don't say it. Its not nice to call your sister-in-law that, nor call my cousin that. Name calling isn't nice."

"Since when have you thought name calling wasn't nice? You called me a bunch of names in the beginning that I would hardly call nic..." Inuyasha pouted but was quickly cut off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, got to take a shower, see ya later." Kagome quickly said before running into the bathroom.

An hour later:

Kagome and Inuyasha both finally came down stairs fully dressed and ready for the day. Kagome wore a pretty blue sun-dress with a pair of white flip-flops, and had her midnight black hair tied up in a ponytail. While Inuyasha had on a pair of dark blue jean cargo shorts, and a black shirt with white writing that said "It Happens."

"Okay we're ready to go." Kagome said cheefully.

"Come on Kags, lets go." Kagura said as she grabbed Kagome's hand and ran out the door.

"Geez they're in a hurry. Come on are we going Fluffy." Inuyasha snickered.

"I resent that remark."

"No more like you resemble it." Inuyasha quickly retorted before running out the door to the car.

At the mall:

Kagome, Kagura, and Sango all walked into to Akina's bridal shop to pick up and try on their dresses.

"Akina we are here to pick up our dresses. And also try them on."

"Sure give me a minute, Rin is here with me, would you like to have her try on her flower girl dress as well, she's been staring at it for quite a while, begging me to let her try it on but I was waiting for you."

"Oh yeah, let her try it on as well, after all she is going to be my flower girl."

Akina went into the back of the store and came out holding onto 4 dresses in plastic bags and handed them to each one including her cute little 10 year-old daughter.

Kagome and Sango both came out in their dresses, deep shiny candy apple red spaghetti-strap dresses that were close fitting at the top but flowed out at the bottom. They had sparkling beads in a line across the top just below the collar and more on the end of the dress in a vertical fashion. The back dipped into a small 'u' shape and a matching red ribbon cris-crossed it and was tied in a bow at the end.

"Oh I love this dress, its so pretty." Kagome gushed.

"Kagura you have very good taste. Now let's see what your wedding dress looks like." Sango called out to her.

Kagura very slowly walked out of the dressing room, wearing her wedding dress, it was a beautiful strapless satin A-line with lace-up back and sweep train. The lace up back and trim on the dress was the same color of candy apple red in Sango and Kagome's dresses. (If you want to see what it looks like, drop me an e-mail and I'll send you the link, I saw it on David's I thought it was perfect for her)

"Oh Kagura its so beautiful, I can't believe you're really getting married. I'm so happy for you." Kagome exclaimed while happy tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Kagome, I'm the one that's supposed to cry not you."

"I can't help it, I'm so happy for you." she cried as she hugged her cousin.

"Thank you so much for being here with me, Kagome. I couldn't do this without you."

"Auntie Kagura, isn't this dress really pretty. Do you think Uncle Sesshy will think it's pretty too?" Rin squealed as she and her mother came out of the dressing room.

Cute little Rin was clad in a matching white satin sleeveless A-line gown with the same candy apple color ribbon at the waist. The ribbon was tied at front and hanged to the knee.

"Yes Rin its very pretty, and I think uncle Sesshomaru will also think its very pretty also. Come here." Kagura said as she kneeled down and opened her arms up wide.

"I love you Auntie." Rin giggled as she ran into Kagura's open arms.

"I love you too, Rin. Now go get changed back into your clothes, and if mommy permits it I'll take you to get some Ice Cream" she replied as she placed a kiss on her forehead. Then they all went back to change into their regular clothes.

"Mommy can I go with Auntie Kagura and her friends to get some ice cream, I promise I'll come back and help you more." Rin pleaded.

"Ok honey, but be back soon." Akina said as she bent down to kiss her daughter.

The group of the 3 teenagers and a small child head out to go get some ice cream. They stopped at the food court and spotted a Dairy Queen in the midst of the hustle and bustle of the mall. They ordered their ice cream, just simple vanilla ice cream on a cone(ahhh my favorite, especially with Dairy Queen's creamy ice cream, heaven pure bliss).

"Well I'll be right back guys, got to head for the bathroom, wait here." Kagome said as she quickly headed of to the public restroom(which I think are totally disgusting).

After she finished up and started washing her hands she heard a voice she never wanted to hear in a million years.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

Kagome looked up in the mirror and spotted Kikyo leaning against the back wall opposite of her, "What do you want?" she replied cooly.

"What do you think you slut, I want your hands off my man, Inuyasha. He's mine bitch, get it through your head."

"Please, you say that so much its lost all meaning. Besides Inuyasha loves me and I love him."

'Damn, she's not supposed to love him back, I know a way to drive them apart.' Kikyo thought deviously.

"I see...well I give up, since I realize that I can't win. So he's yours." She replied before gingerly walking toward the door to leave, with a look of innocence on her face.

"You give up?"

"Why yes, he loves you and you love him. But I'm afraid I have to tell you something. Inuyasha has loved me since the second grade, and he loved me up till you came. Since he realizes he can never have me, my poor dear, he's settled for you. You do know that we look a like, sure he is with you and says he's in love with you, yet he is secretly pining for me. Didn't he ever tell you that he was in love with me before?"

"No he hasn't, even when I asked him once he never said anything, but how can I be so sure that you're not lying?"

"Kagome, you may love him a lot, but don't you find it a little suspicious that he never told that he once had feelings for me. If he could never tell you that secret, think of what else he is keeping from you. I think you should ask him for himself, if you want to see if I'm lying. Well if you'll excuse me, I've got to go get my nails done. Try to cheer up, I'm so sorry to have to be the one to drop the bomb on you, but you needed to find out all of his flaws." Kikyo replied sympathetically before leaving.

'Inuyasha, is it true? Did you truly ever have feelings for Kikyo? Are you with me just cause I look like her? Do you really love me?' Kagome sadly thought as she headed off to find Kagura and Sango.

"Kagome what ever is the matter?" Sango asked her friend, her face etched with concern.

"Oh no, I'm kind of tired that's all, where's Kagura and Rin?" she asked still with a sad look on her face.

"Oh she took Rin back to her mother, oh and there she is right now." Sango pointed in the direction she saw Kagura walking at, towards them.

Kikyo had a devious look on her face as she noticed the sad expression on Kagome's face. 'Muwahahaha, there's nothing like the seed of doubt. It'll destroy their relationship, and when she dumps him, I'll be there to mend his broken heart, its fool proof.'she thought but then quickly changed to an apologetic face when Kagome looked up at her.

"Well, let's go, got to meet the guys back at the house for lunch than we get to decorate for my bachelorette party."

At lunch: (sorry to keep skipping around but, this chapter is long enough as it is, and I'm kind of lazy)

Kagome, Kagura, and Sango were all running about the kitchen making a delicious lunch of Ramen noodles, sandwiches, and crackers. (Got to love instant ramen) When the guys finally got home.

"Mmm what smells so delicious?" Inuyasha asked as he and Miroku entered the kitchen.

"Instant Ramen, sandwiches and crackers."

"Ooo that sounds good." Miroku said while sneaking up behind Sango, his hand slowly inching towards her behind. 'Almost there, almost there.' he chanted in his thoughts.

BAM

"What did I tell you about groping me, Miroku!" she shrieked.

"Touch you as fast as I can, and as many times as I can." he replied then quickly ducked out of the way of her fist.

"No I don't think so! I'll never go out with you again!"

"I'm sorry my dear Sango, it won't happen again I swear." he pleaded with her.

"Yeah right. You're lying Miroku, I can see it." she replied as she went to set the table on the patio.

Inuyasha was laughing really hard at Miroku and Sango, but stopped when he saw Kagome had a saddened expression on her face when she looked at him. He looked up and caught he gaze and saw a tiny trace of sadness, but she quickly looked away breaking the eye contact and continued making the sandwiches. Inuyasha sauntered over to Kagome, and trapped her between the counter and himself.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Look at me, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice heavy with concern.

"Nothing, nothings wrong why would you think that something is wrong." she replied but refused to look him in the eye.

"Something is definitely wrong, so stop lying to me. What is wrong?"

"I don't want to discuss it. I have to help with the rest of lunch, and help decorate." she said curtly.

"Fine, but we'll talk later." he said, while he kissed her on the forehead, then left to go to the patio.

Lunch was very delicious, and went well, except when Inuyasha would occasionally glance at Kagome, she would avoid his gaze. But no one else seemed to notice that something was wrong with her.

'Damn it what's bothering her. She won't even look at me, and when she does I see sadness in her eyes. I smell another scent on her, besides Kagura and Sango, who is it?-' Inuyasha's thoughts were cut off by Kagura's voice.

"Okay, well you boys go downstairs in the basement to set up for Fluffy's party while the girls and I set up here for mine."

While the group went their separate ways, Kagura pulled her fiancé down to kiss her, then she whispered something in his ear. You couldn't have missed the mischievous gleam in her eyes, when she told Sesshy.

Once they were all down, setting up for the party all the guest's arrived. (Sorry not going into detail, too lazy)

"Hey Kagome, can you find me some more...uhh can you get me a shirt, but it has to be one of Inuyasha's shirts. Can you go up to his room and get me one?" Kagura asked her.

"Uhh why one of Inuyasha's shirts?"

"Just do it." she quickly said to get rid of Kagome's suspicion.

"Fine." she replied as she headed upstairs to Inuyasha's room.

Meanwhile, downstairs:

"Hey Inuyasha. Can you do me a favor? I need a belt of yours. Can you get it for me?" Sesshy asked his brother.

"Why would you need one of my belts?"

"Just get it, or I'll beat you down in front of everyone here. Get going, times a wasting."

"Fine geez. I'm going." He replied as he trudge up the stairs to his room.

Both Sesshomaru and Kagura snuck up behind Inuyasha as he made his way upstairs. Kagome was already in his room looking for a shirt, she couldn't fine one, but she wander into what she believed was a closet, but it was very dark and she couldn't see. Inuyasha was just about to reach for the light switch, so he could see in his closet, when someone with incredible demon strength pushed him into the closet, and slammed the door. Sesshomaru hurriedly locked the door, to prevent Inuyasha from opening it up, then he a Kagura quickly left to go back to their parties.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THE BIG IDEA HERE!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"Inuyasha is that you?" came a familiar voice.

"Kagome! What are you doing up in my room?" he asked as he crawled towards her voice.

"Kagura asked me to get one of your shirts for her, but frankly I don't think that's what they really wanted. Why are you up here?"

"Sesshomaru said he needed one of my belts. Darn they wanted to lock us in here didn't they. They'll pay for this." he growled.

"So you wouldn't even like to be locked up in a closet with me? I should have known." she silently cried under he breath.

"No that's not what I meant by that. I'd loved to be locked up in a closet with you anyday. Since we are both here, you want to tell me, what is going on with you lately? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with concern and a tinge of anger for he knew someone caused this in her.

Kagome bit her lower lip, "I just have to know one thing Inuyasha."

"What is it?"

"Did you ever have feelings for Kikyo?"

Inuyasha wasn't expecting her to ask that question. "Yes. I did. But-"

He was cut off by Kagome's sad cries. "I knew it, you loved her and why didn't you tell me? How could I be so stupid, you only like me cause I look like Kikyo, you realized you couldn't have her so you settled for me." she cried out louder.

"Kagome what the hell are you talking about?" he asked as he reached out to her in the dark.

"Well Kikyo said that-"

"KIKYO! What the hell did that conniving witch tell you?"

"She..she told me that you loved her and realized you couldn't have her and when I came along you settled for someone that looked like her. At that even though you say you love me you are secretly pin..pinning for her." she cried out.

"That manipulative bitch. I am in no way pinning for her. Damn it, Kagome I love you, not her, you!"

"But why didn't you tell that you had feelings for her before?"

"I'm sorry I should have, I was just afraid that you wouldn't like me anymore. I know I should have told you. Kagome why on earth would you listen to Kikyo anyway?"

"I'm sorry, I should have trusted you. She just fed me lies to destroy my trust in you. I'm sorry."

"Its alright Kagome. I love you."

"I love you too. So when are we going to get out of this closet? I can't see a thing."

"Hmm, dang where is that light switch." Inuyasha said as he was feeling around for it, but came in contact with something soft.

"Ahh, you pervert, its not there!" Kagome screamed as she punched her boyfriend in the gut.

"Ka..go..me did you have to hit so hard?" he asked while holding his gut.

"I'm sorry, just watch where your hands go."

"I didn't mean it, I couldn't see." he pleaded as continued his search for the light switch, and finally found it and switched on the light. It took a couple of minutes for their eyes to adjust to the brightness, but they finally did. Inuyasha gaze fell upon Kagome, who was sitting near a pile of his clothes, with a tear stained face, but her eyes shining with happiness. He crawled over to her and pulled her into his strong embrace, and just held her for a while before assaulting her lips with his own.

Kagura, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Miroku all snuck up stairs to see what was going on between the two teens locked in a closet, fo they had been in there for an hour and a half. They all pressed their ears to the door to hear something.

"Inuyasha, I don't think that'll fit. Its too big. Ahh don't push it."

"It'll fit fine. Stop complaining."

"No it won't, here use this instead. And I am not complaining."

"Fine."

"Inuyasha you've got it at the wrong angle, here let me help, bend it the other direction."

All four them had their eyes and mouth wide open, with the look of horror on their face. Except for Miroku, you could tell what he was thinking.

pop

The closet door swung open, to reveal Inuaysha and Kagome sitting by the door, he was handing her the bobby pin back.

"I guess you were right the bobby pin fit better in the lock, than the hanger, I shouldn't have pushed it, now its broken." he said then they both turned their heads to find Kagura, Sesshomaru, and Sango with shocked looks on their faces, and Miroku with a perverted grin.

"What the hell are you all staring at!" Inuyasha growled.

"Uhh...NOTHING!" they all replied before running downstairs.

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Calm down. Let's go downstairs." Kagome said before kissing him then leisurely walking down the stairs, with him trailing closely behind her.

Apparently everyone had left an hour ago, and it was 10:00, at night. So they all began the cleaning process. After all the cleaning was done, Sango and Miroku bid their farewells and headed back to their, separate homes, much to Miroku's dismay. Inuyasha and Kagome had taken their showers, and Sesshy and Kagura had gone to bed which left, them in his room.

"Hey Kagome, are you hungry?"

"Yeah a little, I think there is some left over ramen in the fridge. I'll be back." she said as she headed for the stairs.

"Okay."

A couple minutes later Kagome appeared with two steaming bowls of ramen noodles, and they both gulped them down in a matter of seconds. And set their bowls on his dresser.

"Well, I'm tired so goodnight Inuyasha, I love you." she said as she got up and headed towards her room, only to be stopped by his hand grabbing her wrist.

"Don't go. Just stay with me, let me hold you. I sleep much better when you are near." he said as his hand released her wrist, only to encircle her waist and pull her down flush against his chest.

"Inu...yasha." Kagome started to say but then, fell into a deep slumber and snuggled into his embrace.

A smile curled upon his face when he heard her even breathing and when she snuggled further in to his embrace. Nothing in the world mattered to him, just that he had his sweet angel in his arms.

Awwww how sweet. I love it. Wahooo I'm done with the chapter. Man that took forever, its 15 pages long. It would have been longer but I decided to cut something out and add it to the next chapter. So look forward to the next chapter, The New Girl and the Wedding. If you ever want to know my progress on my stories, just check out my homepage, my Xanga blog, so check it out, and I'd appreciate if you all could sign my guestbook too. Just go to my Fanfiction profile and click on my homepage, and drop me a message, I'd really love to hear from you guys. Well I've got some good news and some bad news, I've put out many applications for a job, and finally Panera Bread called me for an interview today at 3:30 so wish me luck. Bad news, if I get a job my updating my take longer. Anyway thanks so much for all your reviews, I love you all!

Much Love and Huggles

Laura


	12. Video Games and New People

Ello hay!Sorry about the long wait, I just started school this past Tuesday, and its been really hectic already. No wonder people say your Junior year is the hardest, and it counts the most. I'm so happy, I haven't seen my ex-boyfriend anywhere in school and I'm beginning to think that his friends lied to me on purpose. So as far as I'm concerned it was a lie and he's not here so I won't worry about it. Man, Geometry class was and adventure for me Wednesday, my teacher didn't explain it very well and on the first 10 problems of chapter 1 I ended staring at the page all period trying to figure out what to do. I guess in my case what people say is true, if you love Algebra you'll hate Geometry, if you love Geometry you'll hate Algebra, in my case it's the first one, I love Algebra. My Junior year totally sucks, I have only 3 classes with only one friend in it each, and the rest I know nobody, plus in my English class is the one girl I hate most in the school, Angel Weller, God I hate her. The only class that I'll breeze by in this year is Computer Applications, it's a piece of cake, Wednesday we "learned" how to use Paint, like I don't know how. Anyway enough of my ranting on, thanks to all who reviewed my story, love ya guys forever and always!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to the extremely talented Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Nintendo, nor did I license GameCube or any of the games I mention, however I do own a GameCube, and the games that cost me 50 bucks a piece.

Last Time:

"Inu...yasha." Kagome started to say but then, fell into a deep slumber and snuggled into his embrace.

A smile curled upon his face when he heard her even breathing and when she snuggled further in to his embrace. Nothing in the world mattered to him, just that he had his sweet angel in his arms.

Chapter 11:

Video Games and New People.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she felt the sun invade her blissful sleep, and wake her from her comforting slumber. Inuyasha still had an arm tight around her waist, keeping her locked up beside him, while snoozing away. She tried to get up, but every time she made a move to get up off the bed, Inuyasha pulled her tighter and held her closer to his heart.(sniff Aww I'm gonna cry now, I wish someone would just hold me and love me like that. But the only one willing is my ex, and I don't want him to) Kagome decided to give up, seeing as she couldn't escape from the hanyou's embrace, she slowly drifted off back into a peaceful slumber only to be woken up 5 minutes later by a high-pitched scream, or squeal to be exact.

"FLUFFY!THEY JUST GOT HERE!AND I JUST PICKED THE PHOTOS UP FROM THE PHOTO SHOP!" Kagura's scream rang throughout the whole house, and into anyone's exposed ear not covered with a pillow, waking them up to the afternoon sun.

Inuyasha let out a deep growl as he forced his eyes to open, and face the afternoon light partially blinding him. Kagome let out a giggle as she saw her boyfriend reluctantly open his eyes up.

"What the heck do you think is so funny?"

"Inuyasha, do you always make it a point to sleep till noon on weekends?"

"Of course, I've got nothin' better to do.." he said while putting his hands behind his head, as he leaned against the headboard on his bed.

"But what about me, surely we can go do something together on a Sunday afternoon." she said as she leaned over his chest to look at him.

"I guess, what the heck was Kagura screaming for? Can't she be a little quieter with talking to my brother, like go find him instead of yelling to him throughout the whole house, waking every frickin person up, every frickin tim-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's sweet, soft lips on his own, he took full advantage of her being off balance, and flipped them so that she was underneath him, fully dominating the kiss and enjoying her squeals of delight. It seemed that Inuyasha pulled a Miroku, on Kagome, which she slapped him for and then headed downstairs to eat leaving a pouting hanyou with a red mark on his face behind.

'I must be spending too much time with the lecher, he's rubbing off on me. I didn't mean to do it, its just these damn hormones that are driving me crazy.' he thought as he headed down to the kitchen.

"Kagura, what was all that screaming for?" Kagome asked as she reached up into the cupboards to get a bowl and cereal down.

"Oh all the R.S.V. P's for our wedding came today. You won't believe how many people there are on this list coming, over 200." Kagura exclaimed.

"When did you send them out?"

"Oh 5 maybe 4 months ago, I don't remember. Everyone has responded and they're all coming, and my wedding is only 2 weeks away!" Kagura ejaculated.

"Hey Kagura would you quit screaming when you come home? You disturbed my sleep. Thanks." Inuyasha asked as he waltzed into the kitchen headed for the fridge.

"Well, sorry for waking you up from your noon-time slumber, oh great one. But you don't need to be sleeping till noon, wake up and enjoy the day. Oh by the way here, I hope you like these, they were so adorable." Kagura said as she threw a packet on the table were Inuyasha and Kagome were eating cereal.

They both quickly scrambled to open up the packet, to find 23 pictures of them curled up on the couch cuddling, and holding on to each other, with a look of content and happiness on their faces.

'Wait a minute, 23 pictures? Isn't a whole roll 24 pictures!' Kagome thought.

"Umm Kagura, isn't there 24 pictures to a roll?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kagura replied innocently.

"Cause there is only 23 here."

"Yeah, how come there is only 23, huh?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Well, I kind of sent one to your mom."

"YOU WHAT! TO MY-HER MOTHER!" Inuyasha and Kagome both screamed at the same time.

"I don't see what's the big deal, I sent her the best picture so no need to worry."

"Exactly which picture did you send her?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Oh check number 21 on the picture list. It was the most adorable one, and I'm sure Aunt Amaya would be pleased." Kagura giggled as she left the two alone in the kitchen.

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes traveled down to number 21 on the list and stared in horror, the picture Kagura had sent her mother, Inuyasha was lying on the couch with Kagome as was the others but this one had Kagome burying herself into Inuyasha's chest and clinging on to him as Inuyasha had a death grip on her, in fear that she would slip away while they slept. Kagome's face went from a pale pink to full-blown out deep cherry red as she stared at the picture her mother would soon have in her hands. For someone who doesn't get embarrassed a lot, Inuyasha's face was sure flushed at the thought of having someone other than he, Kagome, and Kagura, viewing this intimate photograph of them. (Oh if only they knew what Kagura had done...but that's another thing, I'm so evil. Hehehe)

"Umm...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna do :gulp: something else, to get our minds of things, and certain issues?"

"Sure, why not? How bout we-never mind I forgot you're a girl."

"Wait, what where you gonna suggest we do, until you realized I'm a girl! Tell me." Kagome demanded angrily that he insulted her.

"I was gonna suggest you play me in video games, but girls are no good, and you probably couldn't beat me and then you end up crying like all you girls do." Inuyasha smirked.

"I can play video games, you just wait and see."

"Hump, as if, I bet you don't even know what a controller is. So I'll spare you the tears, unless you think you can beat me." Inuyasha stated cooly.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked fiercely.

"So what if it is?"

"Fine, Bring it on. I can kick your ass in video games anyday."

"Alright, let's go setup the challenge, GameCube?" he asked hoping she didn't know what he was talking about, too bad she did.

"Sure, I absolutely love Nintendo. I am so pissed that they delayed the release of The Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Princess to next year." (So am I Kagome, So am I. Got to love Zelda games, which ticked off a lot of people for them delaying it. Damn Nintendo, just kidding.) She replied as they headed up to Inuyasha's room.

"Yeah, I know it's a shame, wait you know video games?" he asked shocked.

"Of course I do. So let's play. " Kagome said as she reached for the controller.

About a couple of hours later, and a bag of potato chips, and 2 liter bottle of Pepsi. Their lovely video game match was over.

"NOOO HOW COULD YOU BEAT ME!" Inuyasha shouted in horror.

"Sorry, about the blow to your pride but you suck, even my little brother is better than you, and I beat him all the time." she giggled.

"Whenever I play Miroku and Sango I always win. How could my hot girlfriend totally kick my ass in video games?" He said while kissing her on her temple.

She giggled "Its simple, you suck." as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "I'm going to go take a bath, we've got school tomorrow remember. I'll be back when I'm done

'I so scored, I ve got a hot, sweet, caring, smart girlfriend who can tutor me in my failing subjects and totally kick my ass in video games. How can she love me? A half-breed, half-demon, I'm neither human nor demon but she doesn't care. I love her and I know we are destined to be together. I'm gonna take a shower now, stupid school tomorrow.' Inuyasha thought as he made his way to his bathroom off his room.

After they both had taken their showers, they both settled down in to Inuyasha's room to watch one more movie before school started the next, Kagome's choice, A Walk to Remember. Inuyasha hadn't wanted to watch such a sappy love story at the moment, but ended up not really minding it so much, since Kagome kept crying and holding onto him during the whole thing, he'd just wrap his arm around her and hold her close as she cried while watching the movie. By the end of the movie Kagome had already cried herself to sleep in Inuyasha's arms not that he minded, and he put her and himself under the blankets on his bed and held her close to his heart as he drifted of into a peaceful slumber.

The next day, Monday:

Kagome and Inuyasha both shot up quickly out of bed when his alarm rung at 5:30 in the morning. They both ran to the kitchen to eat their breakfast and after that they headed to their respectable rooms to quickly to get dressed for the day. Kagome threw on a pair of dark blue jeans, and a green shirt with Oscar the Grouch, from Sesame Street. (Love that shirt, I totally own it, its awesome.) She put on some black eyeliner, and small amount of blush and some clear lip gloss, then grabbed he backpack and headed downstairs to wait for Inuyasha, seeing as though Sesshy and Kagura left earlier. Inuyasha appeared shortly after Kagome got there clad in baggy dark blue jeans, and red shirt that had Toad off to the side and said "Everybody Loves Mushrooms". His long silvery hair hanging loose behind him, as he walked down the stairs with his backpack slung over his right shoulder.

'Man, Inuyasha is sure looking hot today. Ahh...I have a history test today, history, history..' Kagome chanted in her mind to get her thoughts off her boyfriend.

"Ready to go, Kags?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uhh yeah, why are you calling me Kags?"

"No reason, just thought you'd like a nickname, and plus Kagome is to long for my vocab, why do you think we call Sesshomaru, Sesshy?"

"Okay, but then I get to call you Inu."

"Fine, let's go." he pouted at the nickname, then grabbed her hand and led her to his car.

They arrived at school 20 minutes before the bell would ring, and went to their normal hang out spot on the 2nd floor of the school, on the steps which lead to an unused room. Sango, Miroku, Linda, Kendra, Sesshy, and Kagura were already their engaging in conversations before finally noticing the pair's arrival.

"Hey guys, what took so long? We've been here for 10 minutes already." Sango asked.

"Oh well Inu here took forever getting ready, I swear he's more of a girl than I am." Kagome replied happily, making it a point to tell everyone his new nickname.

"Geez where are you going with this Kags, you're the one that took longer than me. " Inuyasha growled.

"I did not, WHO was waiting downstairs for your slow behind! Huh! ME that's who." she yelled.

"Whoa, whoa let's not get into testy attitudes now, just calm down. " Miroku said as he walked over in between them and placed his arms around Kagome and Inuyasha's shoulders. Miroku's hand eventually "slipped" and landed on Kagome's butt.

"Ahh PERVERT!" She screamed and knocked him over the head.

"MIROKU don't you DARE touch her!" Inuyasha growled while whipping around and gripping the front of Miroku's shirt. "You can touch Sango, but never lay a hand on Kagome again or you'll regret it!"

"Oh geez, great Inuyasha some cousin you are, telling your best friend that he can't grope your girlfriend, but that he can grope your cousin all he wants!" Sango angrily said as she marched over and hit Inuyasha over the head.

"Sorry Sango, Miroku you can't touch either of them got that!"

"Well I-" Miroku began but was cut off by Sango.

"And you can't touch any girl in this school too."

"Sango, my flower must you be so cruel to me. Do you not remember what happened after or date at the beach party?"

Sango's face flushed a deep red as the memories flooded into her mind.

_ flashback_

_Sango and Miroku were both waiting outside for Inuyasha and Kagome to come out_, _by the entrance to the gym._

"_So my lovely Sango, did you have a good time with me tonight?" Miroku asked hopefully._

"_Well yes, except for your whole song dedication and the song you sang. Why did you have to sing that song?" she asked._

"_I'm sorry if I offended you, its just I could help it, you know me and my cursed hands. If I could go back and change the song I sang I would." he replied while looking far off in the direction of the school's parking lot, avoiding eye contact._

"_What would you have sang if you could go back and change it?" she asked timidly._

"_Would you like to hear it now?" he asked while turning to face her._

"_Ok...I guess."_

"_This song is dedicated to my beloved Sango."_

"_Speak - say the words that no one else will ever say_

_Love - love like the world we know is over in a day_

_I'm gonna show you love in every language_

_I'm gonna speak with words that need no form_

_I'm gonna give you what you never had before_

_You're beautiful and I am weakened by the force of your eyes_

_So shine bright to separate the truth from the lies_

_I'm gonna show you love_

_I'm gonna show you love in every language_

_I'm gonna speak with words that need no form_

_I'm gonna give you what you never had before_

_So tie me to a tree and let the smoke and ash collect_

_No, I won't regret to let love do what love will let_

_We can drown in mixed emotions or walk across an angry sea_

_This is the cost of being free_

_I'm gonna show you love in every language_

_I'm gonna speak with words that need no form_

_I'm gonna give you what you never had before" he ended softly._

_(Show You Love, Jars of Clay)_

_Sango had tears leaking out of her eyes, and a light pink blush over her cheeks when he finally ended the song._

"_Oh Miroku..." she softly said as tears flowed freely down her face as she hung her head low to hide her tears and blush._

"_Sango..." Miroku said as his hand_ _reached out and lifted up her chin to stare into her deep chocolate brown eyes. His fingers wiping away the tears as they came down._

"_Sango, I love you. My beloved Sango. I've been in love with you for years." he said as they stared into each other's eyes, his light brown one's staring into her deep dark chocolate brown one's, and vice versa._

"_Oh Miroku, I love you too. I've always been since Inuyasha first introduced us, but I was frightened that you didn't love me because of your wandering hands and the way you ask every pretty girl to bear your child. I just thought I was another random pretty girl you asked." Sango let more of her tears spill._

"_I love you, my dear only you." he replied as he leaned forward and placed his lips on her soft moist one's, wrapping his arms around her gently as he deepened the kiss pulling her closer, till they finally had to break for air._

"_Miroku...I love you_." _she breathed. _

_A smile curved on Miroku's face as he pulled her in for another sweet sensual kiss, but was finally cut off as they heard Inuyasha and Kagome approach._

"_Guys ready to go?" Inuyasha asked as he and Kagome walked up to them, both not noticing the blush on their friends' faces._

"_Yeah, let's go." Miroku said as he grabbed Sango's hand and they all walked off to Inu's car._

_ end of flashback_

They all waited for Sango's reply but she seemed to be out of it at the moment, till finally the bell rang.

"Uhh...I have no clue what you are talking aboutMiroku. Come on Kagome, got to make it to the office on time." Sango quickly replied while grabbing her hand, then took off running down the hall._ (Ahh got to love Sango/Miroku fluff. It so cute!)_ They all shook their heads and headed off into the direction of their 1st period classes.

"What really did happen between you guys when me and Kagome weren't there?" Inuyasha asked as he and Miroku headed off to their 1st period class.

"Some very wonderful things, **very **wonderful things." Miroku said in a daze, while Inuyasha just shook his head.

With Kagome and Sango:

"Hey Sango, what was with running so fast!" Kagome panted, trying to catch her breath as she and Sango walked into the office a two minutes before the bell rang again.

"I just had to get away from Miroku as fast as I could." she replied while taking a seat at the table near the front desk.

"Was it about what he said? What exactly happened between you and him before me and Inuyasha got there?" Kagome inquired.

"Uhh...what's with you and Inuyasha, giving each other nicknames?"

"Sango don't try to change the subject, what really happened?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes, you can tell me anything."

"Alright, well me and Miroku were just sitting out on the bench near the entrance to the gym..." Sango began, once she had finished her tale of what occurred between the pair, Kagome, needless to say was ecstatic.

"Oh my god Sango, that's so sweet! He told you he loved you and I knew you felt the same, why didn't you tell any of us?"

"Because about 2 days after, yesterday I saw him grope another girl and I questioned his feelings and my feelings and I began to doubt, and I'm not so sure anymore." Sango explained as tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh Sango...I know Miroku would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, but Sango do you honestly think Miroku would change all his habits in only 2 days? Come on this is Miroku were talking about, he's always gonna be that way, just a little more and he'd be that way only with you." Kagome reassured her as she brought her crying friend into a hug._ (Okay I totally caught my mistake in the 1st chapter I wrote, Sango is Inuyasha's cousin on his mom's side, cause duh she's human and her last name is NOT Taisho, its Tama as I stated in chappy 5.)_

"Miss Higurashi and Miss Takahashi, can you girls come here for a moment?" The secretary asked, as she gestured for them to come to the front desk.

"Coming." they both replied while getting up from their seats. When they noticed two new faces standing at the front desk. One was girl about their age, with fiery red hair and teal blue eyes, with a pretty light purple flower off to side in her hair. She was wearing a pair of dark blue boot cut jeans and a teal blue satin halter top, that matched her eyes, with a pair blue, and silver tennis shoes. From her aura, according to Kagome, this girl was exactly like Koga, wolf demon. (I know I've never mentioned it before but they are all in their human, demon, half-demon, miko, bitch_(that's for Kikyo)_ forms.) Standing next to her, was a boy maybe a year younger fiery red hair as well, but had emerald green eyes. He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a simple blue and white horizontal stripped shirt, Kagome could tell by his aura, that he was a fox demon, and a cute one at that._ (No guys she's not attracted to him , just thinks he's cute in like a little kid way, plus she said Inuyasha was hot, not cute, and hot means a lot more than cute.)_

"Kagome and Sango, this is Ayame Ookami and her adopted brother Shippo. Would you two mind showing them to their lockers and giving them a tour around the school?" The secretary asked.

"Oh we'd love too. Come on Ayame and Shippo." They both replied.

"So Ayame, what grade are you in?" Kagome asked as all four of them were waking down the hall to find their lockers.

"10th grade, what grade are you guys in?" she asked Sango and Kagome.

"We're both in 10th grade too. How bout you Shippo, what grade are you in?" Sango asked.

"I'm in 9th grade." he said shyly.

"Shippo, no need to be shy we won't hurt you or be mean, come on cheer up this is you first day at a new schoolWe'll make you guys feel welcome. Can we see your schedules?" Kagome asked.

They both handed their schedules to them, "Well Ayame, you have all your classes with me and Sango, and Shippo you have all your classes with my little brother Souta. I'll introduce you guys, and you guys can become friends. You guys both have the same lunch as us, we'll introduce you guys to our friends, they're all really nice you guys will like them. Trust us." Kagome smiled as she and Sango led them to his 1st period class.

The moment those words left Kagome's mouth, Shippo's eyes brightened, and he knew he could trust this girl, this miko, she radiated of kindness, compassion, and friendliness, all things a true priestess should be shining through her cerulean orbs. (I know, I'm totally obsessed with Kagome having cerulean orbs, but that color is so much prettier than brown, and I want to have some distinction between her and kinky-ho, I mean Kikyo.)

"Well, Shippo here we are, enjoy your first period class, we'll meet you outside the cafeteria for lunch. Bye" Kagome replied cheerily as she, Sango, and Ayame all waved goodbye to him as he walked into the door.

"Well class we have a new student here, class this is Shippo Ookami. Shippo why don't you take a seat next to...Souta Higurashi, please raise your hand." The Teacher said.

A little boy about his age, with short brown hair and bright brown eyes that shined with the same feelings as his sister, Kagome. Shippo quietly walked over toward the kind boy and sat down in the seat to the right side of him.

"Hi, I'm Souta Higurashi."

"I'm Shippo Ookami, I'm new here."

"I know what it feels like to be new, me and my sister, Kagome, just transferred here before the school year started. If you want we can be friends." Souta said while giving Shippo a smile.

"I'd like that a lot, I'd love to be your friend." Shippo said while returning the smile. This would be the start of a special friendship.

With Ayame, Kagome, and Sango:

"I think that your brother and mine will get along just fine, don't worry about him." Kagome reassured her.

"I suppose you are right, he's never been out of my sight before and I guess that's just the older protective sister in me. I shouldn't worry, he'll be fine." Ayame smiled.

"Now that's the spirit, let's head down to the office now." Sango said while looping her arms in Kagome and Ayame's.

"But wait don't you guys have to take me to my first period class?" Ayame asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh my dear, dear Ayame, who wants to be stuck with study hall first thing in the morning, the only thing it's good for is sleeping. That's why you are coming with us to be and aide in the office." Sango exclaimed. (I totally agree Sango, 1st period study hall is only meant for sleeping, I know that's all I did my freshman year when I had study hall 1st period.) As she led both the girls down to the main office.

With Inuyasha and Miroku:

"Man, I wonder how Sango is holding up. She's been that way ever since I accidently groped another girl." Miroku sighed.

"Well, geez stupid how do you think she feels? You tell her you love her and she loves you back but you "accidently" grope another girl! She's probably feeling betrayed, or doubts your true feelings for her. And are you sure it was an "accident"? Doesn't seem like one to me, we all know you're a lecher." Inuyasha snorted at his best friends behavior, especially since it was toward his cousin.

"Honest, this time it was truly an accident, some one just bumped me into that girl, I didn't know what was happening, it all went by so quickly. I'd never hurt Sango, I love her too much. Don't you believe me?" Miroku asked or more like pleaded.

"I'm not sure, I've know you for years, and there's so much evidence against you on this one, but I guess I can believe you..for now. " Inuyasha said skeptically.

"Oh thank you thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me...oh god!"

"What, what is it Miroku!"

"Kikyo, 2 o'clock. "

"Damn it, well I have a bone to pick with her anyway." Inuyasha growled. 'That bitch, I can't believe she tried to make Kagome lose faith in me, and make her think I was pining for some selfish, spoiled, manipulative bitch who gets everything she wants.'

"Inu-baby, hey how you doing sexy?" She purred sexily, (as if she could, gag me)

"Kikyo, I've got a bone to pick with you, bitch." he growled as he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the corner of Activity directors office.

"What ever is it, Inu-baby?" she asked as she ran her hands down his well -toned and muscled chest. (Oh god, you don't know how much I want to throw my computer out the window for writing that! Ugh)

"You tried to make Kagome, doubt me to make us break up, what reason do you have to meddle in our affairs? Your not my ex-girlfriend or something, THANK GOD! Even if you were, I wouldn't tolerate your actions! What right do you have to interfere? You better leave me and her alone, if you step within 10 feet of her or me ever again you'll never live to see tomorrow, got that." He growled dangerously, as his eyes flashed red for a second there. "Bitch." he added for good measure, before stomping off back to his post were Miroku was.

'Damn, so it's gonna be harder than I thought. But I swear this day to you, Inuyasha Taisho, you WILL be mine! Just you wait and see, I have something planned for you and you precious pure, miko, half-breed.' Kikyo thought maliciously as she angrily stormed out of the office.

Whew, 12 pages long. Man all these chapters are so much longer compared to the first couple one's. I want to let you know, that who ever is my 100th review will get the next chapter dedicated to entirely them, so get reviewing people, oh and one thing jut to let you know, my friends Kendra, Megan, and Chelsea don't count if they are the 100th reviewer. I'm so close just need 4 more reviews to make it too 100, so get reviewing people. I would of had this chapter up earlier but I had to write a five-paragraph essay on Respect for English, and I had to catch 10 insects and freeze them for my Insect collection, for Biology II. I get to go to a Brad Paisley Conerct tonight at the Canfield Fair, with my aunt and my friend Kendra, down in Canfield, Ohio. Anyway hope you liked the chapter.

Okay, one of you asked me this question and I thought I'd clear this up, Rhyme-n-Reason:

**Rhyme-n-Reason **: One Question. Can Kagome and Inuyasha get married? I mean Fluffy is Inu's brother and Kagome is Kagura's cousin. If Kagura and Fluffy get married, that would make Fluffy Kagome's cousin-in-law. And because Inu is his brother, that would also make him Kagome's cousin in law. So can two cousin-in-laws get married?

My answer: Yes they can get married. When a relative of someone get's married, than they are only related to their relative and the person they married not any of , in this case Sesshy's family. So yes indeed it would make Sesshy Kagome's cousin in law, but no Kagome would not be related to Inuyasha, only Kagura would. Two sisters can marry, two brothers I've seen it before, through Kagura, only Kagome will be related to Sesshomaru, and through Sesshy, Inuyasha will only be related to Kagura. Only Sesshy and Kagura will be related to each other's family members.

I hope that clears up the confusion, trust me Inu and Kag, can and will get married, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Thanks for all your reviews, love ya guys forever and always!

Much love and huggles

Laura


	13. Mayhem of Secrets & Plots

_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! Well here is the first of the final three chapters, so I hope you all like it. Its kind of sad to know that I lost interest in my story, I really have, but I promise to put enough interest in these last three chapters for ya. Rejoice with me all! I have a pathetic crush on my friend Devin, and he likes me too, at least I think and I hope so...God I hope so, he acts like he does. I love him to death! He's so hot too, and gods I love him! Now I can stop wallowing in my self-pity about my ex! To anyone who wishes to know I have posted the first chapter to **Beautiful People**, so when this story is over soon you all can switch over to that one PLEASE, LOL._

_And Congratulations to **Azn-grl-kagome12**! She is my **100th** reviewer! This entire chapter is dedicated to her! Thanks for all of your support, and without further ado, here is the next installment..._

Last time:

'Damn, so it's gonna be harder than I thought. But I swear this day to you, Inuyasha Taisho, you WILL be mine! Just you wait and see, I have something planned for you and you precious pure, miko, half-breed.' Kikyo thought maliciously as she angrily stormed out of the office.

**Chapter 12: Mayhem of Secrets & Plots**

Kikyo sat quietly in the back of her pre-algebra class, on the second floor, calculating and forming a plan to tear Inuyasha and Kagome apart.

'Damn him. How dare he say that to me, of ALL people. They'll pay. If I can't have him no one else will, especially not that little whore clinging to his arm everywhere they go. She's probably not even a virgin, what a lying bitch, her "Im an innocent man stealing virgin" act won't faze me. I'll prove that she is un-pure and that I myself am pure.' She thought.

"Mr. Lowers, Can I go to the restroom?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, Kikyo." He replied then handed her a pass.

As soon as Kikyo got within the bathroom doors she whipped out her pink and jewel encrusted cell phone and dialed.

"Hello Bankotsu. You there?"

"_Yeah I'm here."_

"Good. I need your help."

"_What do you need?"_

"I need you to get rid of some little twit that has her hands all over MY man!"

"_Oh really, so Inuyasha was or is your man? Get real Kikyo it isn't gonna happen."_

"Shut up Bankotsu, I don't need your opinions. Just take care of Kagome for me."

"_Hmm, so Kagome is her name. I'm going to need a picture and by the way how do you want me to dispose of her?"_

"Kill her, rape her, it's all the same to me as long as she is out of the way. Although...it'd be much more fun to make her want you and she winds up cheating on Inuyasha. Make her fall in love with you, then dispose of her any which way you see fit."

"_Okay Kikyo, but you're going to have to give me some payment in return."_

"Ugh you are sick..."

"_I maybe but I know you love it, you crave my disgusting nature, you live for it and get thrills from it."_

"Fine. I'll meet you in the alleyway behind Wacdonald's at 7:00 sharp. And then you WILL dispose of Kagome Higurashi." Kikyo said then hung up.

'That little virgin will learn never to cross paths with the whore of all harlots and her territory. No wait...I mean that little whore will learn never to cross paths with the purest of pures and her territory. Yeah...' she thought as she marched out of the bathroom and back to class with a renewed resolve.

**Sango's POV**

I was sitting quietly studying for my test in math when the call of nature hit me.

"Hey guys I'll be back, got to use the restroom." I said as I got up and headed toward the girl's bathroom.

When I finally reached the door, I saw that it was locked. 'Oh well I guess I have to go to the one on the second floor.' I thought as I made my way to the upstairs bathroom. After relieving myself I was about to flush the toilet when I heard the bathroom door open. I sat quietly in the stall waiting to hear who it was, when an all too familiar voice rang out within the tiled room.

"Hello Bankotsu. You there?"

'What is that slut planning now?' I thought and listened to as much as I could hear. At the end of her conversation I was seething in rage. 'That bitch. I am so going to kick her ass now. She cut that already thin line, an she'll pay for wanting to kill and destroy Kagome and my cousin, after I worked so hard.' I thought as I stormed out of the bathroom and back to the office.

**End of POV**

Kagome was still studying with Ayame's help when she looked up and saw Sango marching heatedly down the stairs.

"Sango, what's wrong?" She asked concerned about her friends obvious behavior.

"That bitch. How dare she!" Sango seethed while grasping her pencil a little too hard and snapping it in half.

"Sango! Calm down please!" Kagome exclaimed while resting her hands on her. "What happened? Who made you so mad?"

"I'll tell you later."

Just then the bell rang and all three girls headed off to their next class.

**With Miroku and Inuyasha:**

"Dang Inuyasha, did you see that look she gave you?" Miroku exclaimed while watching Kikyo walk down the hall.

"I mean it, I'm going to go file a restraining order on her. She better leave Kagome alone of I'll kill her myself." He growled.

"Kikyo, she had the look of pure devious, malicious, mischief when she glanced back at you. She's definitely up to something. What a slut and a bitch, I'd never touch her."

"Thank you for pointing that out captain obvious, I knew that, everyone knows that. " Inuyasha grumbled.

"You didn't think that during our seventh grade year..." Miroku began.

"All right shut up. I don't need to hear about my yearly lapse of sanity when I though I liked her okay."

"So Inuyasha, did you ever get any?" Miroku asked slyly.

"Get any what?" Inuyasha retorted while taking a drink of water.

"You know..." Miroku began then leaned over to whisper the rest in his sensitive ear.

Inuyasha's face turned red and he choked on his gulp of water. "NO! What would make you ask that!"

"I'm just asking, the whole scenario in the closet suggested otherwise." Miroku implied while shifting his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not that it is any of you business, but nothing happened, and if it did, I certainly wouldn't be crawling to you or anyone else to discuss it!" Inuyasha yelled as the bell rang and stormed out to the hall leaving a laughing Miroku in his wake, who just shook his head then headed of to his next class.

**Lunch**(too lazy to describe everything)

By the time lunch rolled around Sango had calmed down a bit, since she hadn't seen Kikyo all day, yet she hadn't said what was bothering her. All three girls headed toward their lunch table and noticed the guys already there, and the bitch now waltzing over there as well, with her posse in tow

"Hey Inu-baby, need a back rub?" Kikyo purred as she ran her hands up and down his chest and climbed onto his lap.

Inuyasha grabbed her hands tightly, ceasing her movements"Kikyo I told you never to come within 10 feet of me or Kagome, or you'll pay. So get the fuck off. And by the way that was NOT a back rub." He growled then pushed her off his lap onto the cold wood cafeteria floor.

When the girls came up to the scene, all sanity was almost lost as Sango laid eyes on Kikyo, sitting on the floor.

"What are you looking at bitch? You must be thinking about your man whore over there, or is it something else...perhaps something you heard?" Kikyo smirked as she taunted Sango, then got up and brushed off her short skirt. She knew that Sango was in the bathroom and had heard her conversation with Bankotsu, she wasn't that stupid to know she wasn't alone, but she knew Sango wouldn't tell being as thought she had some leverage.

"You know what it's about." Sango spat as she hardened her glare at Kikyo.

"Ahh yes, but you can't tell anyone." Kikyo replied nonchalantly.

"Why the hell not! What are you gonna do!"

"Now Sango, tell me what happened that fateful night. Don't you feel the guilt eating away at you? The night your brother and parents died, maybe we can reach a little understanding...I know you had..."

Sango's eyes flashed dangerously, and all her sanity and restraint completely snapped with that one comment."You bitch!" she screamed as she pulled back her fist a nailed Kikyo right in the eye and then wrestled her to the ground.

"How do you know what happened! I despise you, how dare you plot against my friends. And you act of payment disgusts me, you truly are a whore!" Sango screamed as she threw another punch, hitting Kikyo in the jaw.

"Sango, Calm down, please!" Kagome pleaded as tears pooled in her eyes and fell down her cheeks and face.

Sango looked up into the pleading sad look of Kagome and immediately stopped hitting Kikyo. Just then the principle burst into the lunch room.

"Just what the heck is going on here?" he demanded.

Kikyo all of a sudden burst into tears. "Oh it was terrible, I was just sitting down eating my lunch, minding my own business, when she just ran up and punched me in the face threatening to kill mefor NO apparent reason. It hurts sooo badly." Kikyo wailed as she ran to the nurse's office outside the cafeteria.

0ooo0ooo0

"Sango, I'm very disappointed in your behavior.You are the leader of this year's academic challenge team along with Kagome, both holding 4.0 GPA's. I would hate for this school to losethe5th time in arow because of your misconduct. So please refrain from fighting especially on school grounds. You can head back to lunch now." The Principle stated.

"Yes Mr. Hahn."Sango replied as she headed back toward the cafeteria.

"So Sango, my dear. What happened?" Miroku asked as she approached the table.

"I just got a "never do it again" speech, especially on school grounds. I'm sorry Kagome I never should have gotten out of control. It's just.."

"It's okay Sango, really you were just trying to protect me. I probably would have done the same thing." Kagome said while consoling her.

"Hey Sango, what did Kikyo mention about the night your parents and brother died. She said she knew you were feeling guilty, why is that?" Inuyasha asked, concern etched on his face.

"Never mind. It's not important." She quickly snapped"Inuyasha you might want to be weary of Kikyo, I caught her "elaborate" plan when I was in the bathroom."

"Great, what is she planning now?" He asked.

"Well she's having some new kid transfer here to and I quote"Bankotsu, Kill her, rape her, it's all the same to me as long as she is out of the way. Although...it'd be much more fun to make her want you and she winds up cheating on Inuyasha. Make her fall in love with you, then dispose of her any which way you see fit.**"** End quote."

"I kill her, here and now. Kagome just stay away from this Bankotsu, while I deal with Kikyo. She won't get away with this." He growled, as he got up abruptly to make his way over to her table.

A soft silky hand on his wrist and a loving voice stopped him in his tracks. "Inuyasha, just let it go. If you resort to fighting and "killing" it'll just make matters worse, and you'll be just like them. Don't sink to their level, I know you're way above that. Please, don't do it." Kagome pleaded, while small tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Inuyasha's anger completely melted away at the simple glance and gesture of love Kagome showed for him, he slowly sunk back down in his seat as he pulled her closer to him.

"Thank you, and you're right it would have made matters worse, but...this Bankotsu, he coul-"Inuyasha rambled on.

"Inuyasha, I love you. Only you, no one else. So don't fret or worry over nothing." Kagome soothed, then leaned over to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Kagome, forever and always my mate." He replied then kissed her again.

Just then Kagura walked up to them, "Kagome can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, is anything the matter?" Kagome asked as she was being pulled out of the cafeteria by her cousin.

0ooo0ooo0

Kikyo was sitting back at her table with her friends when she noticed Sesshomaru's bitch dragging Kagome out of the lunch room rather briskly. 'I wonder where they're going to.' She thought as she quietly followed them. Her ears straining to hear their conversation.

"Kagome how could you not tell me? This is an important part your life you were keeping from us. How can you hide this from everybody? Your mother had to tell me." Kagura cried out.

"I didn't want everyone to be weird around me because of it. Besides I had to deal with it when I was seven and that lasted till I was ten, if I had told you guys then the reality of it would be just too much. I didn't ask for it to come back again, to haunt me a second time!" Kagome broke down and fell against the wall crying.

"Kagome, I promise you. None of us will act weird around you or ignore you because of it. We will never abandon you, how can we when we all love you dearly. Just trust us." Kagura said, consoling her crying cousin.

"I know, I do but Inuyasha..." She cried.

"Kagome, Inuyasha loves you and would never abandon you. Although he may be a little mad that you kept this from him, he will stay by your side I'll make sure of it." Kagura vowed.

"Thanks Kagura, I love you." She replied, then wiped away all her tears as she headed back to her love and friends.

0ooo0ooo0

"What did Kagura want to talk to you about? Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as he saw his girlfriend come back, with tear stained cheeks.

"Yes, I'm fine. Hey I've got an idea, Sango and Miroku how bout you guys come over to Inuyasha's house and stay the night." Kagome suggested.

"Okay, I'm sure it'll be no problem with my aunt, or Miroku's mom." Sango replied just as the bell rang and they headed off to their classes.

'So little miss perfect is hiding a great secret from Inuyasha. This may prove to be their undoing.' Kikyo thought as she too headed off to her next class.

0ooo0ooo0

The day was almost over as Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Ayame made it to 7th period before the bell rang. Each sat down in their specified seat, along with adding Ayame into their little collective group.

"Hay, Kagome what's up? Need a little help with the homework?" A deep masculine voice purred in her ear.

"No, Koga she doesn't need your help at all." Inuyasha growled as he turned to face the wolf, his golden eyes flashing a deep red.

"Fine, but remember Kagome if you ever want a real man, I'll be here." Koga said as he lifted his eyes off of her, only to land on someone he wished to forget. "Ayame? What are you doing here? I told you not to follow me." He growled out.

"Koga please, I didn't mean to follow you. My mom and your father were quite incessant on making you fulfill your promise to marry me, so blame them for causing you to lay eyes on me again." Ayame begged, tears clouding her vision.

"Fine, just don't come near me. I will never fulfill that stupid promise I made when we were 10, so just erase it from your mind." Koga stated, then walked back to his seat.

Ayame watched a second time as he walked away from her, tears slowly leaked out of her eyes. 'Oh Koga...I'll always love you...' She quickly wiped her tears before anyone noticed and went back to paying attention to the lesson, to get her mind off Koga's hurtful words.

0ooo0ooo0

They all finally made it through the trying day, each one carrying an overnight bag as they headed into Inu and Sesshy's house.

"Let's set up our sleeping bags in the living room." Sesshomaru suggested as he walked to the closet to get out some sleeping bags.

"I'll go make some popcorn and other various snacks." Kagome called out while walking into the kitchen with Kagura close behind.

"Kagome, you better tell everyone, especially Inuyasha. They have a right to know, you can't keep this information from them." Kagura said while cutting up apple slices.

"I know, I will." Kagome replied as she watched the popcorn.

"If you want me to, I can postpone my wedding until everything is better."

"Oh no don't do that because of me, don't put your whole life on hold because of me. Just go on with it, it would make me happy to be part of it." Kagome exclaimed.

"All right as longs as you feel up to it, and are okay. Let's head back and watch a movie."

All six friends gathered around the large screen watching intently as their favorite movie was being displayed, Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith._(I don't own it, it belongs to George Lucas, awesome movie by the way)_ Tears had been shed, laughs had been heard, commentary was given, and finally the movie was over after about 2 hours. _(You don't know how bad I just want to leave it off here, letting you guess what Sango and Kagome's secrets are. But I'm nice and will continue on)_

"That was so sad, It's heartbreaking to watch him turn to the dark side and practically kill his own wife." Kagome commented while wiping away the remnants of her tears.

"Yeah it was...whew, so what should we do now?" Sango asked.

'I know, since we've all only been friends for such a short amount of time. We'll write our names down in a hat and we will each get a chance to draw, and who's ever names is drawn will have to share a deep dark secret. So it proves we can trust each other." Kagura suggested, her red eyes locking with blue ones.

"Yes, let's." Kagome replied, then started to write names down.

She put them inside a hat, then held it out to Inuyasha. His hand extended out and picked one piece and quickly opened it. A smirk graced his features, "Sesshomaru."

"Fine, you want to know a secret...I love it when everyone calls me Fluffy." Shessy chuckled.

BAM

"That's not a deep dark secret, I already knew that. Come up with something better." Kagura fumed.

"Okay, fine. I finally found out what happened to my mother." Sesshomaru replied.

"What happened?" They all inquired.

"It turns out she abandoned me, when I was two years old. Which explains why I have absolutely no memory of her, only tid bits of her scent."

"Oh, Fluffy." Kagura consoled, hugging him tightly.

"All right, Shesshomaru it's you turn to draw a name." Kagome stated.

Sesshy reached his hand in and pulled out a name. "Sango."

"I have a confession you guys. The night of the fire...when...my parents and brother died...I..." Sango broke down, tears flowing freely.

Miroku reached over and pulled her into a tight embrace, "Shhh, it's okay Sango."

"I was angry with them, and ran away. But then I came back when the fire started, I heard their screams. I was just so angry, I let my pride get the best of me, and I let them die." She cried.

"Sango, how could you not tell us this? We're your family, don't you trust us? Oh Sango..." Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I meant to tell you really. But I got so frightened and scared, please forgive me. Well that's enough about that, let's see...Kagura." Sango quickly said.

"Hmm...a secret huh? Uh...I actually have a long lost half-sister that I found out about two days ago. The only problem is that she goes to our school, and is one of our enemies...Kanna."

"Oh my god, Kanna is your half-sister! Does she even know this!" They all exclaimed.

"Apparently not, but my father's lawyer said she will soon. Not that I truly care about that bastard's assets or estranged children. She seems like a mirror image of our dear father, more so in character traits rather than the looks I gained. Okay who's next...Miroku."

"Well it's sad to know that, my most favored habit came about from such a tragic experience. My father, a lecher, had many estranged women and children but I was always his favorite as well as my mother. One of the other women became extremely jealous and wanted to hurt me and my mother, but my dad saved us, at the cost of his own life. But I still never forgot his teachings, they will forever be a part of me. So Sango, my dove, will you bear my ch-"

BAM

"What a touching, FAKE story Miroku. We all know your habits have nothing to do with you honorable father, who is still ALIVE. Honestly, where do you get your habits from?" Sango asked.

"Well in that case, I-" Miroku began but was quickly cut off.

"Never mind, forget I even asked. No none wants to know what goes on inside that brain." Sango cut in.

"All right, let's see who's next...the lovely Kagome." Miroku grinned.

Her blues eyes locked with red ones, encouraging her to reveal the vital secret, to prove to those around that she trusted them.

"I'm..."

_Hahahahaha I know I'm terrible, you've been waiting all this time. At least I revealed one secret to you, stay tuned for the next chapter coming real soon. **Chapter 13: Healing Rain**, and once again the prologue to **Beautiful People** is up and posted, and **Chapter 1: A New Start**, in current production. Also if you want to check out my** xanga** blog, where I mostly tell how my updating is coming along you can. Check it out, by heading to my profile and clicking homepage on here. I've included my Featured Poem of the Week (Actually Poem of the Month, cause I haven't changed it yet). Anyway hope you all can't wait to find out what'll happen in the final installments of Do You Really Love me?_

_Love and huggles_

_Laura_


	14. Scared to Death

_I'm back again my faithful reviewers! Ready to give you guys another full chapter, sorry about the long wait. A lot was going on in my life, and periodic times I felt that the entire world or anybody for that matter wouldn't care if I just disappeared. I felt extremely un-loved… Hence why I wrote my tragedy **Shattered Souls, **I felt like my soul was shattered. But I'm okay now, although still depressed and hurt by people I love. Word of the wise, what Kagome's secret is actually happened to me when I was seven years old and this would be a worst case scenario for me if it happened again.**Rascal Flatts'** song **Skin** inspired this entire chapter and the lyrics will be basically filtered throughout it and the last chapter as well. So without further delay I shall continue on.

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha it belongs to the extremely talented Rumiko Takahashi and I DO NOT own **Skin By Rascal Flatts.

* * *

**_

**My 150tth Reviewer: MorganO.o **

**Yay I've reached 150. Now to shoot for 200 by the next chapter, get reviewing people, just kidding. Do what you like, but thanks so much!

* * *

**

**Last time:**

"All right, let's see who's next...the lovely Kagome." Miroku grinned.

Her blues eyes locked with red ones, encouraging her to reveal the vital secret, to prove to those around that she trusted them.

"I'm..."

**Chapter 13: Scared to Death**

"I'm…well…I…" Kagome began, unable to look at her friends faces.

"Kagome, just trust us." Kagura stated as she tried to reassure her cousin.

With a new and collected resolve, she spoke the words that would forever change everything. "I have cancer, Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma to be exact. I had it when I was seven, but now it came back."

After a few moments of silence Inuyasha's eyes glazed over with anger as tears built up, before he shut them tight and managed to choke out his thoughts. "So…how long have…you known? How long where you planning to keep this from us, from me! Or where you even going to tell me? Were you going to wait until you were in the hospital, of worse dead? If you can keep something as big as this, what else are you hiding? Can I even trust you?"

Kagome burst into to tears at his accusations as they burned her heart and soul. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, please forgive me…I just didn't know how to tell you."

"I have a lot to think about." Inuyasha curtly responded then walked out of the house, ignoring her pleas.

"Inuyasha! Please stop!" She sobbed watching his figure turn away from her.

The other stared in awe at the scene, although it was a complete shock they never expected Inuyasha to take it the way he did. Before they had a chance to say anything to console the heartbroken girl, she bolted from her seated position towards the stairs and headed up them swiftly, then slamming the bedroom door behind her.

"Kagome…" They whispered, before trying to focus on a different and less painful subject.

0ooo0ooo0

Kagome leaned against the door, gasping for breaths between her sobs. How could he just abandon her for not telling him? Granted she did take her time and probably wouldn't have mentioned it without Kagura's persistence. Pulling her exhausted body off the floor she trudged over towards the bed and flopped down upon the soft mattress after flicking on the radio sitting on the dresser. The soft music permeated the silence and carried its lyrics all the way to her soul.

_Sara Beth is scared to death_

_To hear what the doctor will say_

_She hasn't been well, since the day that she fell_

_And the bruise just won't go away_

Kagome ran her fingers through her now matted hair as continuos tears fell down. 'Why?' was all that she could think as she lay still upon the guest bed in Inuyasha's home. Tomorrow her mother was coming back and she would be back in her own home. Oh how she wanted her mother here right now. She always had words of encouragement, love and understanding, just what she needed right now.

* * *

_One month ago_

_Kagome held tightly onto her mother's hand as they made their way to the doctor's office. A deep purple and blue bruise rested on the exposed flesh of her right arm. It had been 4 months ago when she fell and hit her arm up against her desk, but she never thought anything of it until it refused to disappear. She had wore long sleeves, coated it with make-up, only things that worked for so long but it refused to leave. Frightened she finally decided to show her mother._

_Mrs. Higurashi took one look at the frightening bruise that had refused to go away for 5 months and knew something was wrong. She knew that ever since the chemotherapy Kagome had at 8 and 9 she bruised easily but after a month it was supposed to go away. Scared out of her wits, she immediately called the oncologist and set up an appointment. And now here they were, walking into the hospital the second time this year instead of one yearly check up._

_0ooo0ooo0_

_Dr. Nagasaki whistled a low tune as she walked about her office gathering and putting away the thick, heavy charts and records of each patient. _(Trust me they can get pretty big, the charts and records that they have of me at my oncologist is almost like a whole medical dictionary. It's kind of scary). _She scanned her cobalt eyes over the list of scheduled appointments everything seemed to be normal and in order. But a sudden flash of fear ran through her when she saw Kagome's name down on the list. She had just seen her 6 months ago and she wasn't due back for another 6._

"_Doctor, Kagome Higurashi and her mother are here. Shall I send them in?" A nurse asked as she held her chart._

"_Yes, please send them to exam room 5. I'll be there shortly." She replied before heading off to the lab room._

_So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad_

_And flips through an old magazine_

_'Till the nurse with the smile stands at the door_

_And says "will you please come with me"_

"_Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi. Please come with me." The nurse called as she opened the heavy door separating the waiting room from the exam rooms._

_Kagome and her mother followed closely behind the nurse until they finally made what seemed like a long trek to the room._

"_May I ask why you have come back so soon?" The nurse asked._

"_Well, she fell about 5 months ago and hit her arm against her dresser. A nasty bruise formed days later yet it has not gone away." Kagome's mother explained._

"_Hmm, I see. I will get Dr. Nagasaki." _

"_Mom, I'm frightened. What if it came back? Will I miss Kagura's wedding? How can I face my friends knowing this? Can I-" Kagome began clinging to her mother, exactly as she had 9 years ago._

"_Kagome, those are a lot of questions that I'm afraid I don't have the answers to. But remember this, your family and friends, and I all love you. No matter what happens we will never abandon you, I promise." She replied softly stroking Kagome's hair._

"_Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome. How are you feeling today? It seems that Yura said you had a nasty bruise on your arm that refused to go away. Hmm, may I see it?" Dr. Nagasaki asked._

_Kagome slowly extended her arm out to her doctor and watched closely as she carefully inspected it. "Hmm, it doesn't seem to have damaged much. Please lay back and let me examine your lymph nodes. So how have you been feeling recently?"_

"_Well I haven…'t been feeling energized a lot, and I've been aff…ected by fevers often." Kagome shakily replied._

_Dr. Nagasaki froze as her hands felt around on Kagome's neck; her lymph nodes around there were swollen. Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment she loudly called for the nurse. "Yura, can you please get blood work set up for Miss Higurashi. We're just going to do a couple of tests that won't take that long." _

_Yura came in shortly after requested and handed the vacuum tubes, tourniquet, alcohol pad, and butterfly needle to her. _

_Kagome placed her right arm on the exam table as Dr. Nagasaki tied the tourniquet above to make her vein prominent. She then swabbed the area, where the arm bends at, with the alcohol pad. "Okay Kagome breathe in slowly."_

_Slowly the butterfly needle sank in her skin and into her vein and the doctor hooked up the vacuum tubes to the end of it and took about 3 vials of her blood and then dropped a small amount onto two slides. "The results should come back within a few minutes." She replied as she took them into the lab._

"_Mom I'm still scared. Everything will be alright won't it?"_

"_I can't promise that Kagome…"_

_0ooo0ooo0_

_Dr. Nagasaki walked solemnly as she made her way back to the exam with the test results. "Well as much as this pains me to say, Kagome…it came back. I'm so sorry, but don't worry we can take care of it since it was caught early enough. We must get you on chemotherapy right away though and not give it a chance to spread again."_

_Sara Beth is scared to death_

_Cause the doctor just told her the news_

_Between the red cells and white, something's not right_

_But we're gonna take care of you_

_Tears cascaded down Kagome's face, as her worst fear became reality. "I'm I going to lo..se all my ha..ir again?"_

"_I'm afraid that is the side effect of the Chemo-treatment. But don't worry everything will be fine."

* * *

_

In that one moment her entire world came crashing down. She was sick again, but thankfully it wasn't as worse as it was before. Yet Inuyasha had left her, abandoned her, he wasn't supposed to do that! Her mother's words of encouragement that day seemed to be nothing but lies now.

"_But remember this, your family and friends, and I all love you. No matter what happens we will never abandon you, I promise."_

_Six chances in ten, it won't come back again_

_With the therapy we're gonna try_

_It's just been approved, it's the strongest there is_

_And I think that we caught it in time_

_And Sara Beth closes her eyes._

"LIES! LIARS! IT CAME BACK!" Kagome screamed hurling a pillow at the radio as hot tears fell down her cheeks. "He…abandoned me…mom"

Her angry tears slowly subsided only to become tears of sorrow and heartbreak as she closed her eyes.

0ooo0ooo0

Inuyasha slowly walked the neighborhood streets outside his home. "How could she? How could she keep something like that from me? She doesn't trust me at all does she?"

'I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me…I just can't…can I?'

He walked around aimlessly for hours it seemed trying to clear his head, yet he had this eerie feeling that he was being followed. But he chose to think nothing of it as he continued his night stroll that took him up to a park.

His mind flooded with many questions and uncertainty until a soft voice called out.

"Hi Inuyasha."

He slowly turned his face and his golden eyes landed on the form of Kikyo. "What are you doing here?" He growled not noticing the mischievous glint in her eye.

"Look I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused. Is there anyway you can forgive me?" She asked solemnly, taking a seat in the swing next to his.

"Why should I forgive you? You planned on having a guy come here to seduce my girlfriend and to make me heartbroken over it. Why? And why are you confessing now?"

"I guess you could say my guilty conscience finally caught up with me. I've done some things that I'm not really proud of and I'm just trying to make amends for all the trouble I've caused. Inuyasha…all my thoughts and actions…I did it all because I love you. I wanted to be with you."

Inuyasha let out a laugh, "Because you love me…you didn't love me when I loved you, you called me a filthy half-breed. Yet now that I love someone else your feelings changed immediately and you love me? Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds? True feelings can't be turned off and on like a light switch. Kikyo, its time you faced the truth, I never did love you and you don't love me, face it. Just give up, I was never and I will never be yours, I belong to Kagome and she belongs to me. Let it go…"

"But Inuyasha…" Kikyo called as she reached out for his retreating figure.

"Kikyo, just let it go…all thoughts of us together…its nothing but a fallacy, a false dream. Just let it go." He replied before disappearing into the night.

And for the first time in ten years, Kikyo Setsuni fell to the grass and cried.

0ooo0ooo0

_And she dreams she's dancing_

_Around and around without any cares_

_And her very first love is holding her close_

_And a soft wind is blowing her hair_

Kagome woke up abruptly from her dream; hoping and wishing Inuyasha had come back. But all her eyes and ears met were the soft sounds of music and low light from a nearby lamp.

"He really meant it didn't he?" She asked herself out loud.

"Who meant what?" Inuyasha asked as he entered the guestroom. "Kagome, I'm sorry I left you alone. I just was so hurt that you didn't think to tell me…"

"Inuyasha it's all right, I'm the one that withheld it from you. I should have told you sooner." She cried.

"Kagome, I can't stand it when you cry, please don't." He pleaded as he took her into his arms and wiped away her falling tears.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said then pressed her lips swiftly against his.

"I love you too." He replied kissing back with all the love he had.

"I'm frightened, will you love me even if all my hair is gone?" she whimpered.

_Sara Beth is scared to death_

_As she sits holding her mom_

_'Cause it would be a mistake for someone to take_

_A girl with no hair to the prom_

"Of course, no matter what I'll love you forever Kagome. Trust me, I will hold you and never let go." (Hehehe you liked that, I stole it from my poem "His Eyes" posted on here)

"I trust you Inuyasha, promise me you'll never leave me again like that!" She demanded as sleep started to take her.

"I promise. I love you Kagome." He answered, picking her up in his arms and laying her on the bed. Sliding in beside her, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Forever and always."

0ooo0ooo0

"I hope he's finally forgiven her." Sango sighed as she leaned up against Miroku.

"Yeah we hope so too." They all replied.

Kagura let out a long sigh, "Fluffy, what day is it?"

"Hmm, its Friday night the 16th of April why, nothing special is going on? Is it?"

"IT"S WHAT!" Kagura shrieked. "OUR WEDDING IS TOMORROW! AND I'M STILL NOT PREPARED! AND HOW COULD YOU FORGET IT! YOU'LL REGRET THAT."

"Kagura, calm down a bit please? I didn't forget we are getting married tomorrow. Do not fret, everything will be taken care of by the morning, I promise." Sesshomaru said softly and kissed her forehead.

"It had better or your head is mine. Goodnight dear." She said icily before heading upstairs to her bedroom.

"Well I guess I'll be going to bed as well. Don't injure Miroku too badly." Sesshy chuckled and followed suit.

"And then there were two." Miroku yawned and extended his arm to wrap around Sango.

BAM

"Goodnight Miroku." Sango replied sweetly before climbing onto the couch and wrapping herself in the blanket.

Miroku slowly shook his head as he made his bed for the night ready. "No one understands me…"

* * *

_A/N: Whew let's just say sorry that took me a while to get out, I got kind of carried away writing for my other one Beautiful People. And I've recently become obsessed with **The Phantom of the Opera** 2004 movie; I love everything about it (Especially the Phantom (Gerard Butler) when he leads Christine down to his "lair" he is so damn sexy and his voice is too). Anyway hope you liked it, the last chapter is just moments away, it will be the wedding and the epilogue. Thanks so much to all of you that stuck by me on this story and continue to do so; it means so much to me. Thanks so much for wishing me to continue it as is, instead of deleting it, or re-doing it. Now you all can transfer all those lovely reviews over to my other stories. Just thank you so much from the bottom of my heart._

_Love and Huggles_

_Laura_


	15. Our Happy Ending?

**A/N:**  
_Hi guys! Sorry about the long long wait, I just got caught up with a bunch of other things. I had to devote the entire month of March and the first week of April to studying for the ACT exam, which I took April 9th (I think I bombed it). I'm sure you all were very sad that I made Kagome have cancer, I'm sorry but that would be a worse case scenario for me, I hope my cancer never comes back. As you can see I've changed my penname cause I was getting sick of my old one and I like this one better. Anyway without further ado, here is the final installment to Do You Really Love Me?

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Inuyasha_ nor do I own the song **'Skin'**_ by Rascal Flatts.

* * *

_

**Chapter 14: _Our Happy Ending?_****_

* * *

_**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as the radiant sunlight purged the darkness of the guestroom. Lifting her head off the pillow, she let her eyes flow over the room to adjust to the new light but then a scream formed in her throat and she cried out.

Inuyasha woke up abruptly at the sound of her scream. "Kagome what's wrong?" His voice filling with panic.

"On…on the pillow…" She cried as she tentatively reached her hand out.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he followed her gaze to a dark pile resting upon her pillow.

"My…my hair…I'm loosing…my hair…" Kagome cried relentlessly as she fingered the silky strands, holding her eyes shut as tears cascaded down.

_For just this morning, right there on her pillow_

_Was the cruelest of any surprise_

_And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands_

_The proof that she couldn't deny_

_And Sara Beth closes her eyes_

'Please…let this be a dream, just a cruel nightmare. Not again…not again.' Her tears never ceasing.

Inuyasha quickly enveloped Kagome's sobbing form in his embrace and held her tight, slowly rubbing her back. "Shush…You know I can't bear to see you cry Kagome. I love you, forever and always. I'll never stop, hair or no hair."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her blue orbs clouded with fear and anxiety, as she stared into his golden ones filled with unconditional love. "Oh Inuyasha…" She collapsed against him.

Just then Sango, Kagura, Miroku and Sesshomaru burst in through the door. "What's wrong? We heard you scream."

Gently rocking Kagome back and forth, Inuyasha solemnly replied. "She's starting to lose her hair, due to the chemotherapy treatments."

Tears formed in Kagura's eyes as she watched Kagome being cradled in Inuyasha's arms. "Kagome, I'll postpone the wedding for two more weeks. We don't have to do it today, I want to do it when we are all happy."

The said girl lifted her head and body out of her boyfriend's embrace, tears still sliding down. "Oh no Kagura, I couldn't ask you to do that!" She exclaimed, wiping the remnants of her tears. "You've waited so long, no, get married today."

"But…"

"No buts, I'm not asking you to continue on as planned. I'm telling you." She firmly stated.

All stared incredulously at Kagome, surely she was going mad. She was not in a very stable state right now, "Now Kagome I won't have you putting on a brave face when I know you are hurting inside. This is just…so wrong. I can't be happy knowing you are suffering…no I refuse to be." Kagura broke in.

Kagome's blue eyes softened at her cousins statement, "Kagura, seeing you get married to the one you love is what will make me happy. You need to go through with it, we all need to." She smiled, and stood up. "Now let's go get ready, and we'll see you boys at three o'clock in the church."

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru stared at their disappearing forms as Kagome dragged them off to get ready for the wedding. "Well I guess we should get going too." Sesshomaru said, grabbing both Inuyasha and Miroku by the collar and dragging them out of the bedroom. 'We got a lot ahead of us in six hours."

* * *

Six hours later:

"Wow Kagura, you look so beautiful." Kagome and Sango exclaimed, watching her twirl around in her wedding dress, with her hair done up in a bun and a small jeweled crown pressed upon her head.

"I know, I feel so giddy. I can't wait to walk down that aisle." Kagura smiled. "And you two just look lovely in your candy apple red dresses. I picked out the best color." _(Remember descriptions from chapter 10: Celebrations and Doubts)_

A knock was heard at the door of the room in the church they were using, and a familiar voice reached the ears. "May I come in and see my niece and daughter?"

Kagome's eyes lighted up with happiness to see her mother's figure glide into the room, clad in soft red colored gown. "Oh mom, isn't Kagura just beautiful. I never felt this happy in all my life, and I'm not the one getting married."

Mrs. Higurashi just chuckled at her daughter's statement. 'Soon, my dear. Soon you and Inuyasha will be walking down that aisle. I know it.' "Well I just came to let you know that's it is time." She said, walking up to Kagura and then embraced her. "I am so proud of the woman you've become. Your mother would have been proud, she loved you. We all love you."

Kagura smiled at her aunt, her words causing tear to form in her eyes. "I love you guys too. Oh look at me, we should go and not keep them waiting any longer."

* * *

Sesshomaru stood at the front of the church, and unlike most grooms, no nervousness took over his being. He knew what he wanted, and that was Kagura as his wife, why would he need to feel nervous about that?

He shifted his candy apple red vest and tie to perfection as his golden gaze swept over the sanctuary of the church. It was filled with crimson roses as far as the eyes could see and there were hundreds of people sitting patiently in the pews, awaiting the arrival of Sesshomaru Taisho's bride.

On cue, the organ's rendition of _'Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring by Johann Bach'_ permeated the building and the doors opened. Sango graciously walked down the aisle to the front, her bouquet of red rose held tightly within her hands and her red gown flowing beautifully behind her. A smile spread upon her face as she caught Miroku's lovesick gaze from the front, where he was standing.

Then Kagome followed, with a pink color flushed across her cheeks as she stared up into the golden gaze of Inuyasha, as he watched her every movement to the front. And finally behind her trailed Rin, in her small white gown, carrying a basket. Dropping red rose petals on the aisle in preparation for Kagura to walk down to her groom.

With only a short pause, the organ struck up again with a different tune, _"The Canon by Pachebel"; _the guests rose from their seats and in walked Kagura, with her aunt by her side.

Sesshomaru's eyes filled with love and pride to see her walk down the aisle to start her future with him. Never before had she looked so beautiful in her strapless white gown, trimmed with red. His breath stilled as he watched her come forward and as her aunt gave him her hand. Silently they both walked up the small steps, leading closer to the podium at which the minister stood smiling down upon them both.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to join together this man, Sesshomaru Taisho and this woman, Kagura Kimura, in the bonds of holy matrimony. If there is anyone who objects to their joining, speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister spoke, and allowed a few moments to pass by before continuing.

"Please turn and face each other, joining hands. Sesshomaru, do you take Kagura to be your wedded wife, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for her a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by her in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to her alone as long as you both shall live?"

Squeezing her hand tight and looking into her eyes, he solemnly vowed. "I will."

Now looking at Kagura, the minister repeated those same endearing words to her and she could hardly retain her excitement and blurted out, "I will."

'Now may we please have the rings." The minister signaled for Souta to come, dashing in his small suit, and hand the rings to Sesshomaru. "The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond, which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Sesshomaru, may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

Never ceasing his smile, Sesshomaru voiced his love. Slipping the golden ringer onto her fourth finger. "Kagura, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."

"By the same token Kagura, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom." The minister then sounded.

"Sesshomaru, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." She giggled as she placed the matching ring on her husband's finger.

Their eyes sparkled with love and happiness as the waited for the final moment. "By the power vested in my by God, and _(wherever the heck we are, cause this stupid no good author never stated where we are living at)_ Osaka, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

A loud roar of applause was heard and the rest was almost a dream as the newly wedded couple locked lips and sealed their love for all.

* * *

Loud cheers rang throughout the Taisho household as for the very first time Mr. and Mrs. Sesshomaru Taisho were presented to their guests and seated at the large white table set up in their backyard.

"We are so glad that all of you could make it out this evening." Sesshomaru announced, looking into Kagura's crimson eyes. "It means a great deal to me and my blushing bride, that you all could share this day of love and happiness. Thank you for everything. Now let us dance."

Everyone watched as Sesshomaru led his bride out onto the dance floor, and a slow ballad began to play in the background. Sango and Miroku, along with other couples followed suit, twirling in waves of red upon the wooden floor. Without warning Inuyasha leapt up from his seat and pulled Kagome down to the dance floor. "Dance with me."

Kagome sighed and she leaned her head against Inuyasha's brow as he held her close, dancing out on the dance floor. Nothing else existed outside of their embrace, nor did it matter, she was with her _first_ and **only** love.

_She dreams she's dancing_

_Around and around without any cares_

_And her very first love was holding her close_

_And a soft wind is blowing her hair_

"You are beautiful Kagome. I love you, no matter what." Inuyasha replied, holding her close, knowing that what he said was true. Nothing, nobody, no tests or outcomes could erase that feeling from him.

"Oh Inuyasha, my mom told me some good news." She exclaimed lifting her head up, her cerulean orbs shining with untold happiness. " The doctors said with just a few more treatments of chemotherapy, I will be on the way to recovery. Although I may lose my hair, they can heal me."

Inuyasha's eyes filled with happiness at her statement and he twirled her around and around in his arms. "Marry me next year." He blurted out. "Marry me…"

_They go dancing, around and around_

_Without any cares_

_And her very first true love is holding her close_

_And for a moment she isn't scared_

"Oh Inuyasha, do you really love me that much?" She cried staring into his loving eyes. "No one ever has…"

"Of course I do Kagome. I'll love you forever and always, no matter what." He smiled and pulled her face towards his, planting a sweet yet passionate kiss on her lips. "Do you?" He asked.

"Yes! How could I not say yes, I love you Inuyasha." She practically shouted, kissing him endlessly.

Inuyasha chuckled at his sudden proclamation. "Come, I think it's time for the bouquet toss. I bet your mother wants you there, front and center."

Laughing happily he pulled her along, and they rejoined their friends and family on this beautiful night with a bright future ahead for them. 'My very own fairy tale.' Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and then caught her mother's knowing gaze. 'Everything will turn out all right. I can't wait until graduation next year, when I'll spend life with my prince. After all, fairy tales always end with the prince and princess living happily ever after.'

* * *

_We've finally reached the end the end of this tale, and I am just so happy with all the reviews and encouragement I have received from all of you. Tears formed in my eyes at how many of you love and adore this story, I am sad to see it end so soon but it ended on a good note and I couldn't be happier with this ending. I appreciate and love you all for sticking by me, now you can switch over to my other one's and give me more love. Thank you so much, I love you all!_

_Your loving authoress, sending **much** love and huggles out to all of you,_

_Laura_


End file.
